Something You Can't Find On A Menu
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Sometimes, you find something that interests you, and it's not on the menu.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella wrote down the people's orders heading back to the back of the kitchen. "Here you go Frank." she gave it to the cook. he smiled at her. she held the tray under her arm putting the new orders on the tray. Sharpay rushed inside, "hey, that guy is here." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Again?" Sharpay nodded, "He won't be served by anyone else." Gabriella groaned, "Fine, will you take these orders for me?" Sharpay nodded taking the tray from her. Gabriella went through the swinging doubled doors going to the booth were the mysterious blue eyed hottie sat everyday for her. "What can I get you today? the usual?" The boy smirked at her, "I'd like a Shake." Gabriella wrote it down, "Is that all?" he shook his head, "how about a date, with you?" she rolled her eyes, "Troy, will you give it up already, I'm not going to go out with you." she rolled her eyes bending over to the next booth cleaning up the mess. she wasen't going out with anybody, all guys are jerks, especially the ones she had been with.

Troy watched her, her hand making fluid circles on the table as she cleaned it. He caught her wrist as she pulled away, "Come on...seriously, one date." she yanked her arm away, "No." she turned on her heel to the kitchen, telling the chef that Troy wanted a shake.

When she went back to the table to deliver it, he met her with a charming smile. "Look," he said, "I think we got off the wrong foot.." "Do you?" she smirked sarcastically, Troy nodded, "Yeah...infact...I think that a date would make up for may lack of mannerisms?" it came out a question, Gabriella giggled, "you know Troy..your right." he smiled, his eyebrows raising, "Really? you'll g-" "We did get off on the wrong foot." she took his milkshake, and poured it all over his head, and slammed the empty glass on his table. "No date. Stay away from me."

Troy stiffened as the cold of the shake went down his shirt, and also dripped down his face. He looked at Gabriella, his mouths sputtering to say words, she put her finger to his lips, "it's best you not say anything dearie...you'll catch the flies that's already buzzing around her your head." she turned on her heel and went into the kitchen, Sharpay stood behind the counter and for a while they stood there then after a minute, the two girls burst out into laughter.

Gabriella began giggling with sharpay behind the double doors. "Oh my god that was amazing girl!" they high-fived each other. Gabriella shrugged, "eh.. it was nothing." Gabriella walked back over to the counter. Sharpay looked out the window to find Troy wiping the shake off of him, and sitting back down in the booth. "Gabs, he still sitting out there." Gabriella looked out the other window to see him playing on his phone.

She groaned, "Is he ever going to give up." Sharpay smirked, "His kind of cute." Gabriella smiled, "Then you go ask him out, get him off my back." sharpay shrugged, "I will." she grabbed the other chocolate shake that was for someone else. she shrugged bringing it to Troy at his booth. "Here you go.. sorry about our Gabriella." Troy looked at her, "Yeah uhh.. thanks."

Sharpay smirked slipping into the seat across from him. he looked at her, "Yes..?" she smiled, "Since Gabriella won't go out with you, I'll go out with you.. just ask me." Troy looked at her, then to see Gabriella giving other customers their food. he thought she was beautiful, she took his breath away the day he walked in and saw her.

He sighed, turning his gaze back on Sharpay, "Uh...look you look nice, and you're cute-" she giggled, "Thanks!" Troy widened his eyes, his mouth falling agape, "what?" she giggled, grabbing his hand, "you just asked me on a date. I accept!" "Wh-n..n-no that's not-" "pick me up at 8 sharp." she wrote down an address on a piece of paper from her notepad, and gave it to him. "But-" she squeezed his face, "see you tonight dollface. Love ya!" she skipped off to the kitchen, where Gabriella was untying her apron for her end of shift, and Kelsi would take over. The blond bounced up and down, "there...he's out of your hair." Gabriella smiled, "your a saint, but just in case..." "what?" Sharpay said, Gabriella smirked walking out to Troy, he looked up and smiled, "Uh...your friend-" "you hurt her...or stand her up tonight, I will personally come after you and sneak into your house and cut off every male's favourite apendage." Troy couldn't resist, "the first part sounds nice..."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You are such a pig." he looked at her, "Gabriella.. all I want is a chance.. a date-" she looked at him, "No! just..just leave me alone! alright!" she grabbed the dirty dishes and took them back to the kitchen and putting them in the sink.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**We have had so many ideas for stories, that we get so excited and have to start on them. **

**Unsafe Love: Is A Story We started doing for a couple days, and now I have no idea where to take it, so it is on HIATUS For Right now.**

**A Different Kind Of Love: Is In the Process of Completion, we just need to make time for it.**

**Finally Home For Christmas: Is the one story we need to get too soon and start writing. **

**Coming Together: Is almost completed I assume, but of course, we just need to make time for it. **

**Titanic: Troyella Version, Name In Lights and Love Is Blind is on Permanent HIATUS for the time being. We really are not sure what were are doing with those, but we did enjoy writing them. **

**UPCOMING IDEAS FOR STORIES.**

**The Next Story is about Gabriella is a figure skater who is a nobody at school and is picked on. Troy is the popular jock who has a crush on her, when they get paired to work together on a project, and he finds out her secret of figure skating, will love bloom?**

**Troy and Gabriella have a famous daughter name Lucy Bolton, she has been performing since the age of 5, and grows older to become a pop star. but when her manager starts lying, backstabbing, and stealing from her, some things happen. (based on the Selena Quintanilla-Perez Life Story, but very very different.. she is such an Inspiration)**

**21 year old Troy Bolton save 19 year old Gabriella from a fire, which leaves Troy paralyzed in a wheelchair. what will happen? **


	2. Chapter 2

Troy unfortunately had to take Sharpay out on a date. All Troy could think about was Gabriella. she was beautiful. stubborn, but beautiful. "Hello... Troy." she snapped her fingers infront of his face, he looked at her, "Huh? yeah?" she rolled her eyes, "weren't you listening to me?" Troy rubbed his face, "Can I ask you something?" she sighed, "Is it about Gabriella?" he just stayed silent. Sharpay sighed, "Look, Gabriella.. she's been through.. I guess you could say alot.. her dad died 2 months ago from lung cancer, and her mom lives in england.. and most of her relationships don't work out well, at all... she's afriad you'll hurt her."

Troy looked at her, "Man.. I.. I didn't know-" "Well now you do, she just doesn't trust guys, especially for the ones that chase after her, and come on strong like..hmm I don't know, you!" Troy rolled his eyes, "How do I get her to go out on a date with me?" Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Do you really want to take her out on a date?" Troy nodded, "Yes.. she's beautiful, but she won't give me the time of day." she sighed, "Be her friend first, don't rush her, and come onto her.. if you want so bad to go out with her, I might talk to her for you."

Troy looked at her, his eyes shining gratefully, "That would be ...grea-" she held up a hand to silence him, "slow your roll, hunky doll face," he narrowed his eyes as she smirked. "What now?" she rolled her eyes, "one, watch how you talk to me; don't make me pissy. Two, Gabi-aka my bestest friend ever-" "bestest-" she groaned, "grow up and don't interrupt." "Sorry." "and three...don't slouch, it ruins the chances for a good erection and trust me...when you see Gabi all cleaned up and looking not so much like a waitress, you'll get one-but not if you keep slouching."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Okay, what should I do? what is she interested in?" Sharpay smirked, "She interested in alot of things.. but let's start with the basics." Troy nodded, "Okay..what do you got?" Sharpy digged through her bag, and pulled out 'The Lucky One' Novel by Nicholas Sparks. "This is her number one favorite book and author.. you read this book tonight, and come in tomorrow, you'll have a date tomorrow with her, I gurantee it."

He picked up the book, examining it, "Uh..." he started, looking up at Sharpay, "this is a romance..." she nodded slowly, "uh..yeah, it's her favourite book." Troy looked at it again, then at her, "Romance isn't exactly my favourite genre of ..books..or movies...or anything." Sharpay shrugged taking the book from him, and putting it back in her purse, "fine, guess you don't want to go out with her that bad." Troy's eyes widened, "NO! I do!" she looked at him smugly, "really now?" he nodded quickly, "Yes!"

she rolled her eyes, "Then read the book..then take her to go see the movie, that could be your first date." Troy nodded, "okay, so what do I do? how do I show her I like the book?" Sharpay smiled, "Tomorrow, when you come in, don't flirt with her, or even look at her, just read the last page of the book and finish it." Troy raised a brow, "But I haven't read it." she rolled her eyes, "Your reading it all tonight.. trust me, she'll bring her hate for you up to a dislike." Troy rolled his eyes, "Alright, We'll see what happens."

**TGTGTGTG**

The next day, Gabriella was cleaning tables, and taking up orders. when Troy walked in, he saw her, and quickly slipped into the booth and opened the book, he actually enjoyed reading the book, who knew. Sharpay passed him, "Did you read the book?" he looked at her smirking, "Yes, I actually finished it." sharpay nodded and looked at Gabriella who was coming this way, "She's coming." she walked quickly. Troy looked down at the book as Gabriella cameover with a notepad, "what can I get you today Troy? the same thing?" he looked at her, "Yeah just the same." she nodded and looked at the book he was reading, she gasped, "You read Nicholas Sparks?" he smirked, "Yeah, this is the first book I read of his, and I actually kind of like it." she smiled, "It's my favorite."

Troy smiled, "I know." "what?" he mentally slapped himself, "uh...I meant you just look the type of girl to..read...romance." She narrowed her eyes, not saying anything, but then again, her eyes said it all. He stammered, "Wait! That came out wrong!" "sure it did...chocolate shake coming up." she jotted it down on the notepad, and walked away. He let his head fall on the table, banging it several times. "Stupid...stupid...stupid...fucking stupid..."

"I'll say." he looked up to see Sharpay, smirking. "I'm not in the mood blondie." she snorted, "you got one strike..." he let his head hit the table again, "don't remind me." "Quote the book." he lifted his head, "what?" she sighed, taking the book from him and opening it to the page where Logan was telling Beth what he made for dinner one night. She handed it back to him, "order a sandwich...like that...quote the damn book."

Gabriella came back with his shake sitting it infront of him. "there." he looked at her, "Great.. umm I actually would like to order something?" she rolled her eyes, "Yes, what?" he smiled, clearing his throat, "Turkey Sandwich on wheat, With a Pickle." Gabriella smiled, "You just quoted Logan Thibault." he smiled, "I know, it's my favorite part of the book." she smiled, "Can I show you mine?" he nodded giving her the book and turning to the page were Logan and Beth Meet. "I think it's funny, mysterious, and sweet how they meet each other." Troy looked down at her, she was beautiful. "Yeah, it is." they looked into each other's eyes, and for some reason it sent sparks down both their spines, "Umm.. I'll bring your sandwich out." she gave his book back to him going back to the kitchen.

Troy picked up the book, reading it where Gabriella had left it open; he read this chapter already, but the way she described it...he just felt like reading it again. In fact, he didn't notice when Gabriella came back with his sandwich. "Turkey on wheat. Pickle." He looked up smiling, "that's me..." she smiled a small smile, setting it in front of him. "Enjoy it." she turned to walk away, Troy was feeling like he was on cloud 9 as he watched her curvacious hips swing from side to side.

Gabriella was in the back kitchen. Sharpay came through the swinging double doors. "Gabs, guess whose here." Gabriella giggled, "Johnny Depp?" Sharpay sighed, "I wish, but no.. Shane is here." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "S-Shane.. my Ex Shane.." Sharpay nodded, "He wants to see you right now." Gabriella sighed going through the double swinging doors to come face to face with her Ex-Boyfriend Shane. "Shane.." she said. he looked at her smiling, "Gabi.. hey." he pulled her close for a hug. "what are you doing here?" he sighed getting down on one knee, "I came back here for a second chance, with you.. I know I screwed up last time, but will you marry me." Gabriella pulled away, "No way in hell! not what after you did to me!" she yelled.

Troy watched the scene unfold, "Gabriella. come on, please, she..she came on to me, you weren't giving me sex or anything." she glared at him, "I was in the hospital! Sick! you were suppose to be there for me, but no you were out sleeping with your ex-girlfriend!" she had tears in her eyes, "Gabs, I'm sorry, okay.. I am so sorry what I did to you, your beautiful, I want you as mine again, I'll never cheat on you again-" "Just leave shane." "No! you will be mine again!" he pulled her close. Troy got up, "Hey be careful with my girlfriend."

Shane snapped his head to Troy, "Exscuse me?" Gabriella looked at him smiling softly. Troy wrapped his arm around her, "Get your hands off my girlfriend, she's with me now." Gabriella smirked going along with the plan, "Yes, his my new boyfriend Shane, I'm over you.." Shane glared, "I don't believe that!"

She giggled, "Oh really?" Shane nodded, "You two kiss, and I'll believe it." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Umm I don't think-" before she could speak Troy's lips crashed down on hers, and she melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around him. the kiss brought a spark through their veins.

Shane's eyes went wide, Gabriella and Troy pulled apart from each other looking at each other startstruck, "W-wow.." the both said in unison. Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Thanks for stopping by shane, but your presence is no longer needed, buh-bye." she pushed Shane out the door, smirking at Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella looked at him, "umm thanks..for..umm that..." she smiled sheepisly.

Troy cleared his throat, "Ye..yeah...no problem." Gabriella blushed all shades of red, before pulling away from Troy. He scratched the back of his neck, "So..." she cleared her throat, "uh...yeah, so I better get back to work." he nodded, "don't let me stop you...I uh...yeah." When Gabriella turned around to walk back into the kitchen. He watched her perfectly round deriere, "Uh...want to hang out tomorrow?" she turned slightly, "uh-" "not a date...but, The Lucky One's playing in theaters...and-" "7." "What?" she giggled, "that's when I get off."

He smiled, she giggled coming back over to him, "How about tonight...after I get off?" he nodded, "Perfect, I'm not doing anything.." she nodded, "Great, pick me up at this address." she grabbed the notepad and wrote down her address giving it to him. he nodded, "Cool, I'll be there around 7:30." she nodded, "Okay..see you then." she turned to walk off, but he stopped her, "Is this a date?" she giggled and smirked walking back to him, "Tell you what, If I keep looking at the movie and don't look at you, it's just two friends hanging out.." she came closer to his face, "But, If I look at you and smile..It's date." she kissed his nose, "See you at 7:30." and she walked away.

Troy smiled, grabbing the address as if it were made of glass, and folding it carefully before putting it in his pocket. He was jumping for glee on the inside, he scored a date with Gabriella, after...a month? of waiting. He truly was on cloud- "You're drooling." he turned to see Sharpay smirking at him, he moved his hand to his mouth-damn it, he really was drooling. He wiped it. "Hey...I'm happy, don't bring me down." she rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't dream of it Logan." He looked at her, she snorted, "The Lucky One, Thibault?" "Oh.."


	3. Chapter 3

When Troy and Gabriella got their popcorn, drinks and snacks. they got their seats and sat down beside each other. The movie had started already and Gabriella was so focused on it. Troy smiled and nervously wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella smirked looking at him and winking. Troy smirked, he knew this was an official date. Gabriella smirked, she was actually liking this guy, the guy who had been trying to go out with her for a looked at him, he wasen't such a bad guy. she giggled, and whispered in his ear, "wanna stay the night at my house tonight?" she smirked.

He smirked, pulling her close to him so he could whisper in her ear, "That...would be great." she giggled lightly, resting her head on his shoulder. Then again, Troy lifted her chin slowly to face him and smiled gently as he brought his lips to hers in an endearing kiss. She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He let his hands slide down her sides, resting on her hips; it was hard to make out and fondle in the seats of a movie theater, but Troy and Gabriella managed.

They were soon in her small apartment making out on her sofa. she sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. she giggled into the kiss. he pulled away from her, "what's so funny?" she giggled, "That I used to think you were a pig, and now I'm sitting here making out with you." Troy chuckled, and she crashed her lips onto hers. his hand going up her shirt, and her hands went to his jacket slipping it off, then her hands went to his belt buckle, then her phone went off and they both jumped apart. she digged through her pocket answering it. "hello." "Gabriella Montez! why are you not with Shane!" Gabriella rolled her eyes looking at Troy, and mouthed, 'one minute' and got up going to her fridge, "Mom, I'm not with shane anymore, I wish you would understand that."

"That doesn't matter Missy...he is perfect with you-" "No he's not mom!" she half yelled, Troy came into the kitchen wrapping his arms around her waist. She moaned lightly when he started kissing her neck, her mother on the other end said, "are you with another boy? Gabi? Are you cheating?" That made Gabriella's eyes snap open, "mother! Me and Shane are over...I have a...a new boyfriend now! If you want I give you a full play by play on what I plan to do with him right now!" Troy smirked_, 'boyfriend'?_ he thought, he heard a soft muffled voice come through the phone, "you are so much like your father. Shane loves you." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "yeah...sure he does, and I have pigs flying out of my ass. Good bye."

She tossed her cordless phone onto the counter, pinching the bridge of her nose as it hit the floor-Troy caught it before it could smash to the floor. She turned when he snaked an arm around her waist, "You know, phones are expensive." she smirked snidely, "what about meddling parents?" he chuckled, "She loves you- my mom's the same way." "really?" she asked with a raised brow, Troy laughed setting the phone down and pulling her tight to him. "So...I'm your boyfriend?" she bit her lip, "let's do this; your my beneficial boyfriend..." "Meaning?" she smirked, "meaning you are mine. And you will most definitely kick Shane's ass when he comes to bother me again."

Troy smiled, "I think I like those terms...now," "yes?" he smirked, "what is this play by play you said to you mom?" she giggled,wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his neck slowly, he felt his legs quiver; he leaned against her, making her trapped between him and the counter. Not that she was complaining, she moved her hands down his chest and then to his shirt hem where she slithered her hands up underneath and teased his bare skin. He groaned, shuddering.

Gabriella jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. he led her to her bedroom laying her on the bed. they began a hot 10 minute make-out session. and she slipped off his jacket kicking off her boots. Gabriella giggled, "You won't be needing this." she slipped off his belt throwing it on the floor connecting her lips to his. he smirked, bringing his hands to her shirt and snapped the back of her bra off letting it snake from under her shirt and throwing it on the floor. Gabriella giggled, "Wow, Kinky." he smirked. kissing her lips.

Gabriella's hands slipped up his shirt rolling it off his head and throwing it on the floor. Troy moaned cupping her cheek with his hand. Troy kicked off his jeans, as he went to her jeans and began to unbuckle them, she smirked, "Nuh uh." his eyes moved to her. she giggled, "Remove them." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "With your teeth.." she smirked.

Troy smirked, "you said I was kinky." Gabriella giggled huskily, "it's the movie theater candy...I'm hyper." he chuckled, kneeling before her, and grabbing her jeans with his teeth, pulling them down slowly; she ran her fingers through his hair. He moaned, nearly letting go of the jeans, but he didn't and he pulled them to the floor then he moved on to the under wear.

It seemed, he got pleasure just from making her suffer; from blowing his hot breath on her moistening woman lips and making her hips buckle. "No fair..." he chuckled when the underwear hit the floor and he stood up, picking her up and setting her on the bed. "Anything else you want me to do Ma'am?" she giggled, rolling over so she was on top of him, straddling her legs on either side. "Just enjoy this..." she pecked and slithered kisses from his neck, down to his navel where she dipped her tongue. He convulsed, "oh..." she smirked, curling her fingers around the thick shaft of flesh that was standing high north, probing her belly. She stroked it over and over again...faster and faster. He groaned, "Oh...Brie! Brie..."

Gabriella smirked, "Brie.. I love it." he smirked rolling ontop of her, "You just sit back and relax." she giggled, "I'm relaxed...just don't forget protection." he smirked, "Smart thinking." she giggled, "I'm a smart thinker." he winked going to his wallet and pulling out a condom. she giggled, "Here baby." she grabbed it slipping it up his member. "Now.. take me." he smiled, "With pleasure." he entered her slowly, and began going faster and faster into her. "Oh Troy..oh baby..mmmm..." she moaned, he smirked and she pulled him closer kissing his lips, and whispering, "Go Faster Troy..I wanna feel your insides."

He kissed her everywhere, sucking on her neck; marking her, while fondling her breasts and kneeding her nipples between his fingers. She arched arched against him as he pumped and thrusted harder and faster. "Troy...hmmm...TROY!" she dug her nails into his back, her hair was beginning to dampen with sweat as was his.

**TGTGTG**

Troy woke up the next morning to find Gabriella under him. he smiled kissing her cheek. she turned to him and kissed his lips, "Hey." she sat up turning to him, "last night..amazing." she giggled pecking his lips. he chuckled, "Yeah it was.." he kissed her lips cupping her cheek, "You work today?" she sighed, "Yeah, Unfortunately." he sighed, "can I ask you something?" she bit her lip nodding, "Umm sure, what?" "what happened between you and shane?" she sighed, sitting up and covering herself up. "Last year, I was sick in the hospital for a long time.." tears began to fall from her eyes.

Troy wiped them away, "Brie-" she looked at him sniffling, "during that time, I found out he was sleeping with his ex-girlfriend while I was in the hospital...sick.. he didn't.. he didn't even come to stay with me in the hospital when I was sick.. he wanted to be with her..." she sniffled, "That's why I didn't wanna go out with you, cause.. cause I didn't want to get hurt again.."

He cupped her cheeks, "Hey...look at me, right at me..." she sniffled, "Troy-" "I'll never hurt you...not like that anyway...if I hurt you, just say so...I-I..I've been hurt too Brie." She looked at him, sniffling, "like...how?" he sighed, bringing her closer to him, "to get me to share, you either have to pour a few beers in me or at least some hot coffee." she giggled, "yeah, I can manage that, but your still going to tell me?" he smiled, kissing her lips gently, "yeah...I promise." She kissed him, rolling on top of him, straddling him on each side. "How about breakfast in bed?" he waggled his brows, "what's on the menu?" she rolled her eyes, bending down and kissing his neck as she whispered loudly against his neck, "just something sweet."

**TGTGTG**

A few hours later, Gabriella was back at work and sharpay was begging her to talk about the date with Troy. "Come on Gabriella, tell me." Gabriella smiled, "Me and Troy had sex last night." Sharpay gasped, "I am so happy for you!" Gabriella smiled, "His such a great guy. I wish I gave him a chance before."

The other waitress came in, "Gabriella." they turned to her, "Gabs, Troy is here again." Gabriella smiled walking through the double doors. he was waiting at the desk for her. she giggled, "Hey sexy.. what are you doing here?" he smiled pulling her close, "Came to see my girlfriend." he kissed her lips, she smiled, "I didn't know we were official yet?" she smirked.

Troy smiled, smashing her body against his. "Hey...we're official, in my mind if not real life." she giggled, pulling away and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey...why don't you come to my family -well, my dad died...but my mom keeps the barbeque going in his memory, we have it every year on...my birthday." he looked at her, "you hesitated." she bit her lip, "that's cause my dad died...on my birthday."

Troy bit his lip, "Oh Brie, I'm sorry." Gabriella was about to say something until Sharpay said, "Brie?" she raised a brow. Troy smiled wrapping an arm around Gabriella, "Yeah, Brie...as in GaBRIElla..." Sharpay smirked, "aww how adorable.. you two are just the cutest couple on the planet, your freaks."

Gabriella laughed and turned to face Troy wrapping her arms around him and pecking his lips, "Hey, do you wanna go baby shopping with me?" he looked at her, "Baby shopping?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes, My Good Friend Taylor is having a baby with her boyfriend Chad, and well their having a baby shower, and I would love to bring my boyfriend along to show off."

Troy cleared his throat, his face paled the slightest bit, "Ch-Chad?" Gabriella looked at him, "Yeah...uh...shoot what's his last name-" Sharpay chewed on her lip, "uh..Daniels? Daneth?-" "Danforth.." Troy whispered, but the two girls heard. "THAT'S IT!" they both cheered, Gabriella looked at him questioningly, "you know him?" Troy cleared his throat, "uh...no, I just heard of him-basketball player right?" the same thing he would've been if he hadn't changed schools just to avoid him. Gabriella nodded, "yeah my brother's his number one fan."

Troy bit his lip, Gabriella smiled, "So will you come? pwetty pwease.." she giggled. he looked at her, he just couldn't say no to the face. he cupped both her cheeks, "Yeah I'll go.." he pecked her lips, she smiled jumping up and down, "Great!" she hugged him. Troy held her close, This little baby shower was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

The Day was hot and sunny, there were pink balloons everywhere at the park. Troy parked the car in the parking lot. Gabriella slipped out of the passengers seat and grabbed a hold of his hand. "So, she's having a girl I assume?" she giggled, "What was your first guess?" she pecked his lips. they walked over to the little picnic bleachers.

A Black African Pregnant lady about 6 months along gasped hugging Gabriella. "Girl, You look amazing!" Gabriella gasped, "Tay! You look beautiful!" they hugged each other. Taylor rolled her eyes, "Please, I look like a whale." Gabriella smiled hugging Troy's arm and leaning her head on his shoulder, "This is my boyfriend, Troy.." she looked up at him smiling, "Troy, this is one of my best friends Taylor."

Troy shook her hand, "Nice to meet you...Taylor." she giggled, resting a hand on her portruding belly. Her smile disappearing for a second when she really looked at Troy, "wait a minute? Troy...as in Troy Bolton..Chad told me a lot about you." Gabriella looked at him, then at Taylor then at Troy again, "You know him?" Troy cleared his throat, "uh...you have mistaken ...I'm don't know your boyfriend." Not since college when he slept with my at-the-time girlfriend.

Taylor bit her lip, "no don't be absurd, Chad has a picture of you from college-CHAD!" Troy paled, the last thing he wanted to see was his...ex best friend. He turned to Gabriella, "uh I'm going to get the gift from the car, won't be long." he'll just delay until he's sure Chad is gone and out of his sight.

Gabriella watched him go to the car. she bit her lip. Chad came over, "what's going on?" Taylor turned to him, "Do you remember Troy..Troy Bolton." Chad nodded, "Yeah, what about him?" Taylor turned to Gabriella, "His my boyfriend." Chad smiled, "Really? wheres he at?" Taylor pointed over to the car. Gabriella looked at them, "umm I'll be right back, I'll go get him." Gabriella walked over to the car to find Troy digging, (Well Pretending) to find the gift. "Troy." she said. he looked at her, "Brie-" she sighed grabbing his hands, "I want you to be honest with me, cause If your not honest with me, I don't think we can have a relationship..."

Troy sighed, "I'll tell you...just not now all right? I don't want to talk about it now." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy-" "let's enjoy the party..I got the gift." he walked passed her, towards Taylor, "Happy er, baby shower." Taylor nodded, taking the gift, "Thanks er, Gabs, why don't you come with me to the gift table?" Gabriella nodded, smiling and taking Taylor's hand. "I'd loved to." she sent Troy a look, 'Be nice' she didn't need to say it, her eyes said it for her. Troy gulped, looking down at the ground. Chad cleared his throat, "So...it's been awhile." he looked up at his...former friend. "Yeah." he said curtly.

Chad sighed, "Troy it's been 3 years since college, can you please...forget about it?" Troy chewed his inner cheek, he would like it...but he can't. "Why? So everything can go back to normal? The way it used to be?" Chad groaned, "it was an accident Troy," Troy rolled his eyes. "Yeah...an accident? AN ACCIDENT?" everyone dropped what they doing, staring at the two men. Chad gulped, "Troy-" "you call...you call it an accident? Oh wow...then your as stupid as they said you were in high school!"

Gabriella came over to him hugging his arm, "Troy! stop!" he looked at her, and then looked at chad, "I'm not over it chad! I know what you did to me! how you backstabbed me!" Chad groaned, "Troy, it was 3 years ago! It's done! it's in the past-" Troy glared at him, "I loved her Dammit! and you had to ruin my relationship with her, and our friendship! I can't get over that!"

He turned to Taylor, "I'm sorry about this, congradulations." he went over to the car. "Troy Wait!" she chased after him as he slipped into the car, and she got in with him, "Troy..please talk to me.. please..don't shut me out.." he looked at her, she had tears in her eyes, she sniffled, "please.. your hurting me by not being honest with me.. please.."

He sighed, kissing her on the lips, "I'll tell you later...once I had a few beers in me." Gabriella bit her lip, she grabbed Troy's arm, "Troy please don't leave-" "And what Gabriella?" his eyes were blazing, "hold hands around the camp fire and sing kumbaya?" "Troy-" "I'll see you later...I'll tell you later." He got in the car, shutting the door and starting the car; in no time pulling out of the driveway. She bit back a sob, turning back to Taylor, "uh...I just, he's secretive." Chad bit his lip, Taylor hugged her friend and looked at her boyfriend, "did you tell me everything?"

Chad bit his lip, "Tay let's..let's just talk about this later.." Taylor grabbed him arm, "Chad-" "later Taylor." he walked away Gabriella looked at him, "Hey, at least we both have the same guys." Taylor laughed, "Yeah." Gabriella sighed, she really wanted to know what was going on between these two.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella got home that night and walked through her front door and slipped off her jacket. she bit her lip going over to the fridge. there was left over pizza hut so she would just warm it up. there was a knock on her door. she sighed walking to the door and opening to find Troy standing there. "hey." he whispered. she sighed, "Hi." he looked at her, "Can we talk?" she nodded, "Yeah, Talking..I..we need to do that." she opened the door for him and he walked in. they sat on the couch. Gabriella sat close to him, he held her hand. "3 years ago.. this girl.. her name was Courtney.. she was.. I loved her, I didn't know why but I did..." Gabriella snuggled into his chest, "Keep going." he looked down at her, "One night I came home, and I walked in on her sleeping with..with Chad."

Gabriella gasped, "Troy I-" he shook his head, "that's not it...I have her a second chance after she cried and pouted about it." he looked down at their hands, Gabriella kissed them, "what happened?" he looked at her, "2 years later, I had a ring ready and everything to purpose to her... but the problem was I found her sleeping with my brother." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Oh my god." he nodded, "I'm sorry about everything-" she shook her head, "No, I'm sorry, I I shouldn't of brought you there If I knew you two didn't get along-" "you didn't know Brie.. you didn't know." she bit her lip, "Do you still want to be in this relationship? or is it not worth the pain?"

Gabriella cupped his face, "Troy, I didn't know, you're right about that-but Chad is also right, isn't time to move on-" he looked at her, "I..I tried that Brie, I swear I did-" she shook her head, "No, Troy...there is no trying. Either you do it or you don't." "Brie-" "you didn't do it." Troy sighed, pulling her into his lap, "Brie, look at it from my point of view...okay?"

She sighed, "Troy, but it's been years-" he pecked her lips gently, "come on...at least try to it from my eyes." she sighed again, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'll try, but right now, it's late and I have work tomorrow." Troy smiled small, "can I stay the night?" she smirked, "why?" he looked down, "I er, lost my house keys."

She giggled, "I bet on purpose." he looked at her rolling ontop of her on the couch. "maybe I did.. maybe I didn't." she smiled running her hands through his hair. she looked into his eyes, "Troy." he looked at her, "Yeah Brie?" their faces were inches apart, "I..I lov-" then her phone vibrated, she groaned, looking at the caller ID. "It's shane." Troy looked at her phone, then at her, "Don't answer it." she sighed putting her phone on the table next to the couch, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him passionately. Troy wrapped his arms under her back that was against the couch seat.

Gabriella giggled into the kiss, he pulled away, "You giggle alot." she smiled, "You make me giggle." she ran her hands through his hair, "I hope you know Troy, I'll never cheat on you.. I know how you feel." her head snapped to look at her phone, then looked back at him, "Shane hurt me so bad, I cried for a month when..when I found out what he did to me.." she began to have tears in her eyes, "and a week before that, he.. he told me he loved me, and that there was nobody else for him.. then I found out what he was doing, I..I was heartbroken.."

Troy leaned his forehead on hers, kissing her nose sweetly, "ever think that we're puzzle pieces?" she looked at him, "What?" he chuckled, "Me niether...at least, not till now." she smiled, as he captured her lips in a soft kiss. His hands played at her hips, drawing circles on her skin under her shirt. She giggled, "that is...my tickle spot." he smirked, "really?" her eyes widened, "don't you-" "do you have any others?" he wiggled his fingers, and then attacked her belly button, making her giggle so loud it was almost a scream.

Troy lifted up her shirt and blew rasberries. Gabriella giggled, "Troy.. stop." she laughed. her smiled sitting her up on his lap. he played with her curls, "I never seen anything so beautiful." Gabriella blushed, "Troy-" he smiled, "Brie, to let you know, I would never cheat on you either... shane blew it. he lost you and now I have you." Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, "Oh my god Troy! your the sweetest." she pecked his lips, and cupped his face as she did so.

"Just to let you know, when you meet my mother, it's really hard to get her to like you, so if you love me, you won't walk away if she doesn't like you.." he shook his head, "Brie, I'm there for you, not for your mother." she sighed, "She just.. she hasen't got over me and shane breaking up.. she thought I was going to marry him someday." Troy chuckled, "Well maybe someday you'll marry me." she giggled slapping his chest playfully, "Slow your roll romeo, we haven't even gone far in our relationship." he shrugged, "Well it's nice to think about."


	5. Chapter 5

Troy and Gabriella have been going out for almost 2 months now. They walked into her mother's backyard were the cookout was going on. all of her friends and most of her family were there. but unfortunately her mother had to invite shane. Gabriella was holding Troy's hand. "You nervous?" she whispered. he shook his head kissing her forhead. They walked over to her mother, "Mom, This is Troy, Troy this my mom, Lilly Montez." he smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mrs Montez." she shook his hand, "You too Troy." her eyes moved to Gabriella, "look whose her Gabriella." Gabriella turned to find Shane coming to her, "Hey beautiful."

She glared at him, "Exscuse me, but I think Sharpay needs me." she walked passed shane going over to sharpay. shane came over to Troy. "So new boyfriend huh?" Troy looked at him, "yeah, and ex-boyfriend huh?" Shane chuckled, his eyes moving to Gabriella giggling with Sharpay. "Wow, she looks amazing tonight, makes me wish I didn't cheat on her." Troy glared at him, "why did you cheat on her?" Shane chuckled taking a sip of his punch, "Dude, she hot okay? but she's not that great in bed if you know what I mean.. but I am getting her back tonight.."

Troy looked at him, letting out a fake laugh. "Dude thats...that's completely not going to happen if it snowed in hell." Shane looked at him, "Dude, she was mine first." "and now she's mine, so back off." Shane held up his hands in a sort of mock surrender. Troy glared, "do you know how it feels or what it feels like to be cheated on?" Shane dropped his smile, "dude-" "it doesn't feel great, you think you know a girl...and pretty soon you find her with your best friend, give her another chance...then you find her with your brother. It's not a fun feeling." Shane smirked, "she must have had a reason to cheat-" "oh so your saying that you cheated on Gabriella for a reason?"

Shane chuckled, "Troy, man, every guy has a reason to cheat...just like every girl has a reason." Troy nodded, "oh..you know I've never thought of it like that ..." Shane nodded, "well your welcome for help with the thought process-" "you got barbeque sauce all over your shirt man." Shane looked down at his blue shirt, then back at Troy, "no I don't." Troy picked up the bottle of barbeque sauce that was sitting on the nearest table, aimed and squirted sauce all over the front of Shane Moore.

Shane stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. Troy let the bottle down. Gabriella came over gasping, "Oh my god..w-what happened?" Her mother came over, "oh my god." Shane looked at Gabriella, "Gabi." he grabbed her arms, "can we just talk.. please just talk things out, I know that I cheated, and-and you hate me, but I want you back-"

She shook her head, "I'm not inlove with you anymore shane, okay.. You know there was alot of times that I wish you would come back..for me, and we could be together, but it's not simple anymore shane..not anymore.. I'm sorry." tears rolled down her cheeks, "Gabriella! I love you! you know I love you!" she began crying. he squeezed her wrist tightly, "LET GO!" she screamed pushing him off of her and running upstairs to her old bedroom.

"Gabriella!" Lilly called after her, she looked at Shane, "Shane go after-" Troy looked at Shane, grabbing his shirt, "no," his fist politely collided with his face, "she's my girlfriend, I'll go..." he shoved Shane as he ran up the stairs after her. "Brie, Brie..."

Gabriella sat in her floor in her bedroom on the floor crying. Troy knocked on the door and walked in. "hey..how you feeling?" he sat down beside her. she sighed bringing her knees to his chest. "That was just..so much." he nodded wrapping his arm around her, "Shane's a dick, okay.. don't pay attention to him.." she sighed, "It's just.. he only started wanting me back when he found out I was with you.." Troy bit his lip, "He probably thinks that you couldn't get anybody else and you would be misrable for the rest of your life.. but your not brie." she sniffled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips sitting on her knees, "I love you Troy Bolton.."

Troy looked at her, "what?" did he hear right, did she just say she loved him. she sniffled, "I love you Troy." he smiled from ear to ear. "really?" she nodded looking at him, "Yes I do." she kissed his lips gently, "Do you love me?" he crashed his lips onto hers, "I love you too Brie..I swear, when I first laid my eyes on you, it was love at first sight." Gabriella giggled, "It's a good thing you kept coming in and flirting with me." he chuckled, "yeah." she smiled, "Tell me..what did shane say to you that made you so mad?" she bit her lip.

Troy sighed, more like a groan, "Brie he...he just wasn't being very much of a gentleman toward you." Gabriella looked at him, "Gentleman is a dying breed, Troy." he smirked, "then I guess I'm the last of the species." She giggled, moving to his lap so that she was straddling him on each side, and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I like rare species...they are...exciting."

He smiled cupping her cheeks and kissing her lips, "happy birthday baby brie." she smiled, "Thanks. you haven't got me a present yet." he chuckled, "You present will be tonight." she giggled, "Suprise me." she smiled.

**TGTGTGTG**

That night, they went back to Gabriella's place and ordered pizza and now Troy and Gabriella made it official, she made Troy wait 3 months, but she let him soak in the bathtub with her. they sat in the bathtub holding each other. Gabriella straddled him, "This is the best birthday ever with the best boyfriend ever." he smirked, "I'm glad your enjoying yourself." she giggled pecking his lips, "I love you." since they told each other they loved each other they couldn't stop smiling or saying the damn 3 words and 8 letters. he smiled, "I love you too Brie.."

Gabriella smiled leaning back into him, "So I was thinking.." he started, she looked at him, he smiled, "I think we should move in together." Gabriella giggled, "Really? shouldn't we wait like a year until were for sure we want to stay together." she bit her lip, "I mean, we haven't even decided if we want to marry each other." she giggled.

Troy smiled, leaning his forehead against hers as he pulled her closer to him-if it was even possible. "Well...like I said, maybe we're destined." she giggled, "and you believe?" "My grandma did before she died...she was my favourite person in the whole world." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and twisting her fingers in his hair, she put her lips to his ear. "Bolton...ever had sex in a bathtub?" he looked at her, "you would be my first girlfriend I have sex with in the tub." she giggled, "well I'm honoured.."

He chuckled, kissing her lips passionately, groaning into the kiss as she twirled her hips against his groin; making it stand hard and firm. "Brie.." she giggled, moving her lips to his neck and started to kiss and suck on the skin there. "Brie...oh, come on, and you say I torture you." she giggled, but when Troy's went to her breasts and started in on the fondling and kneeding of her nipples, she moaned loudly as she arched into him. "Mmm Troy.."

They kissed heatedly and passionately in the tub and then Troy gently went ontop of her, they made love for hours and hours in the tub. showing each other how much they loved eachother. After they were done they went into her bedroom and got dressed and fell into a deep slumber.

**TGTGTGTG**

A Few weeks pass and Everything is going great for Gabriella and Troy. Gabriella was working at the diner, but she wasen't feeling good. Sharpay came over to her, "Gabriella, come on, you need to sleep, you need rest." Gabriella shook her head, her head felt like it weighed a ton. "I feel..fine..shar..I feel..fine.." then she fainted onto the floor. Sharpay rushed to her, "Gabi! Gabi! wake up!" she was in the back of the kitchen, she grabbed a towel folding it and putting it under head, "Okay gabs,I'm going to get help."

Sharpay rushed out to the front, she found Troy up front at the desk waiting for Gabriella. she grabbed his arm, "You need to come with me now!" he looked at her, "wheres Gabriella is she alright?" when they got to the back of the kitchen, he found Gabriella passed out on the floor. Sharpay bit her lip, "I have no idea what happened, she just passed out while talking to me, I'm scared for her! and she won't wake up.." she began to cry for her best friend.

"Baby..." Troy whispered, leaning over her and lightly slapping her cheeks. "Brie, baby brie...please wake up." she didn't stir. Sharpay bit her lip, biting back tears but was unsuccessful in doing so. "T-Troy...she's my best friend, I can't lose her." Troy picked her up bridal style, "I'm taking her to the hospital." the blond nodded, "Troy can I come with you?" he nodded, "yeah..you can sit in the back with her...let me know how she does while I drive."

Sharpay nodded, helping Troy carry Gabriella to his car. It wasn't long till they were zooming down the road. Sharpay was moving hair from her face, "Troy...she looks really pale." Troy peeked back at the two girls in the rearview mirror as he hit the gas more. It was five minutes later that they arrived at the hospital.

After hours and hours of waiting in the hospital, the results came back and The doctor came out to the crying sharpay and the scared Troy out in the lobby. The doctor came over to them. troy stood up immediately, and sharpay after him, "Is my best friend alright?" she asked. The doctor sighed, "Gabriella is being overworked, and is stressing her out.. you need to let her have a break off from work, but she's going to be fine." Sharpay sighed of relief, "Thank god, can we see her." The doctor nodded leading them to her room. Sharpay rushed in to hug Gabriella, who was awake. "Hey shar.." she whispered, "You worried me to death!" Gabriella giggled, "I'm sorry.." she looked at Troy, "Troy, baby, you came!" her eyes lit up.

Troy smiled, taking a seat next to her, grabbing her hand. "Brie you had me worried-" he was interrupted when the door opened and a familiar voice came from behind a clipboard. "Okay...so, fainting, over worked...exhaustion." "Shane...?" Gabriella asked, he looked up from the clipboard, "Gab-what...this is...oh..." Sharpay scoffed, "Excuse me." she got up off the chair she was occupying and grabbed Shane by the hand-hard-and lead him out of the room, "Hey, Blondie that hurts-" she shoved him into a janitor's closet. "Are you stalking Gabriella now?" he sneered, "hardly." she stepped on his foot, "Hey! Ouch! Damn it!" she grinned triumphantly, "what are you doing here?" he looked at her, hopping on his foot from when she stomped on it, "I work here-I'm a CNA." "A what?" "Certified Nurse's Aid." she still looked confused, he sighed, "A nurse. All right, a male nurse!"

She stared at him, then she laughed, "oh this is good! You gay?" "Most of the nurses in the world are men. Shut up." she rolled her eyes, "yeah right, just stay away from Gabi. She's over you." "who are you to say if she's over me or not?" she glared at him, "her best friend, and Troy is her boyfriend." "Why do you rag on me all the time?" "I do not-hey!" he had grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "maybe you rag on me even when I was with Gabriella is because you were jealous that everyone was having hot steamy sex but you..admit it." Sharpay looked at him, "I-I..." her eyes went to his lips, he smirked. "yeah I thought so-oof!" she had crashed her lips on his.

Gabriella played with Troy's fingers and grabbed her hand kissing it, "you really had me worried." Gabriella sadly smiled, "I'm sorry." he sighed, "I..I just came into see you and sharpay told me you wouldn't wake up..and..and I almost had a heart attack." Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I..I didn't mean too..I'm sorry" he cupped her cheek, "That's alright, as long as your okay now." Gabriella bit her lip, "So when do I go back to work?" Troy sighed, "Why won't you quit that job-" she sighed, "I can't Troy..I need to have my place to live and..and everything else.. without my house, I'm living with my mom."

Troy sighed, "I can ..support us both." she looked at him, "How?" he bit his lip, "cause I'm-well my parents are...rich." he mumbled, her eyes widened, "your rich?" he rolled his eyes, "My parents are, and I just have what they give me in my bank account." "Like an allowance?" he chuckled, "yeah.." Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but a flustered looking Sharpay came in, and sitting down in the chair she was occupying before. "What's with you?" Troy asked, "I don't want to talk about it."

Gabriella looked at her, "Something happened, what's up?" Sharpay looked at her, and became hesitant, "umm nothing, I'll call you later alright." she grabbed her purse and leaving. Gabriella turned to Troy, "I wonder what her problem is?" Troy shrugged, "Who knows, with her, it's anything." Gabriella giggled, "So" she said looking at the bag that was beside him, "what's in the bag?..hm?" he chuckled, going to the bag and lifting up a small black box. she gasped, "Troy, I hope that's not what I think it is." he chuckled, "No, it's not an engagement ring." she sighed of relief, "okay." she giggled. he opened the box, she gasped, satfire earrings were there. "Oh my god, Troy..their..their beautiful.." he kissed her cheek, "it's for our 4th month Anniversary." Gabriella smiled, "oh my god.. their..their beautiful, Troy how much were they?" he chuckled, "25,000." her eyes went wide, "Troy, you shouldn't have-" "I wanted to." he smiled. she sighed, " will have to pay you back."

He pressed his lips against hers, "Hey...these are a gift; you don't have to pay me back." Gabriella sighed, "25,000 Troy? I have to-" he pressed his lips against hers again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hmm," she moaned flutteringly in the kiss, he pulled away to soon, "Hey...their a gift-and my parents want to meet you." she looked at him, "how do you feel about that?" he sighed, "as long as you stay away from my brother...and by my side I'm good." Gabriella giggled, "Troy, you are mine. I'm yours..nothing or nobody can take me away from you-we're stuck." Troy smiled, "I like hearing that, but...me and my brother...we're identical twins."


	6. Chapter 6

Troy and Gabriella got out of his car after pulling up into his parents drive-way. Troy grabbed her hand, and pulling her close with his arm around her waist. "Listen Brie, I don't want you near my brother the whole time were here. Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, your not going to lose me to him, stop being nervous." Troy sighed and they walked into the house to find his parents.

His mother smiled, "Is this the Beautiful Gabriella our Troy keeps talking about!" Gabriella giggled, "Yes, I'm Gabriella, It's nice to meet you Mrs Bolton-" "Call me Cassandra." Gabriella smiled, "Cassandra, and it's nice to know that Troy talks about me." she smiled at him. Then his father came over, "It's nice to meet you Gabriella, I'm Troy's father, Jack." Gabriella nodded shaking his hand, "It's a pleasure meeting both of you." Troy smiled holding her close to him by the waist. "Let's take a seat." he whispered in her ear. Gabriella nodded. They all took a seat and passed around the dinner food.

Moments later, A boy that was a little bit older then Troy, but identical but with darker hair came in. "Sorry I'm late." he took a seat getting some mash potatos. Gabriella looked at Troy, he lowered his head. Cassandra smiled, "Gabriella, this is Troy's Brother Bailey." Gabriella nodded, "Nice to meet you Bailey." she smiled softly. Troy watched Bailey, he was looking up and down at Gabriella throughout the whole dinner. Troy knew that look, that's the look he had when he wanted a girl in bed with him.

Troy tried to smile, but it came out a painful grimace, "Bailey..how's er...your job? What is it you do again?" Bailey smirked, his eyes never leaving Gabriella as he continued to look her up and down like prey, "I work as a bartender at a men's club-lot's of pretty girls ...but not as pretty as you milady." Gabriella smiled and chuckled uncomfortably, scooting closer to Troy, and grabbing his hand tight under the table.

Troy glared at him. his mother chimed in. "how about if I get the dishes done and I get dessert." Gabriella looked up at her standing up, "Umm may I help you with anything?" Cassandra smiled, "Certainly dear, follow me." she smiled softly standing up and following her over to the sink to help with dishes. Bailey smirked watching her body move as she walked over to do dishes. Jack cleared his throat, "So, my two son's..together again." Troy just looked at his father, "I'm going to the bathroom." he muttered getting up and going to the bathroom, Cassandra bit her lip, "I'll go pick up the ice-cream." Gabriella bit her lip, and just kept washing. Jack stepped outside.

Bailey smirked coming over to Gabriella and leaned against the counter, "So you and Troy?" Gabriella bit her lip nodding, "Yeah,his a great guy." she sighed, Bailey nodded, "yeah, his a cool guy.. have you two slept together yet?" he asked. she dropped the dishes in the sink. "what!" he smirked pushing himself off the counter. she picked up another dish and cleaned it. he moved some hair away from her face, his hot breath close to her ear, "You know, Troy's last girlfriend, she was alright, but you.. I bet you are so much better." his lips touched the back of her shoulder. she closed her eyes, and pushed him away, "Bailey, I..I'm not a cheater.. Troy's ex might of been, but I'm not.. I love Troy.. you can't change that."

Bailey chuckled, moving closer to her, "Hey...it's fine that your uncomfortable with this-I can help ...ease you into a comfort zone-" Gabriella shoved him away, "Bailey! Stop it!"she yelled, pushing passed him, but he grabbed her by the waist and pushed up against the wall. "You know, I'm the better looking Bolton-" "Leave me alone! Stop it!" he chuckled, "just once...come on, just once. Me and you." She bit her lip, tears streaming down her face, "Bailey, please I'm trying to help your mom and..I'm with Troy, please just leave me alone." "Do as she says Bailey." Bailey turned his head to see over his shoulder, Troy leaning against the door; his eyes blank and almost black, his face was impassive. "Let go of her."

Bailey smirked, "just being hospitible, brother-" Troy's face grew more impassive, his eyes darker. "No your not, now let. Go. Of. Her." his voice sounded calm. Too calm. Bailey chuckled, "I don't fall for that-" "Do it, Bailey!"

He let go of Gabriella and she looked at him. he bit on his inner cheek. "Okay, there. I let go of her." Troy glared at him, "Brie, let's go." Gabriella nodded going over to Troy and he pulled her close, "Stay away from her Bailey...I mean it." he walked out to the front porch where his father was sitting at, "Thanks for dinner dad, tell mom we couldn't stay for dessert." Jack nodded, "Okay, it was nice meeting you Gabriella." he smiled. she smiled, "You too."

They went to the car and got inside. Troy drove out of the drive-way and was driving back to his place. the car ride was silent. Gabriella looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry.." she whispered.

"What are you sorry for? You did nothing," Troy said, looking at her for a bit while before looking back at the road. Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy, I didn't know he was there...he just surprised me." He sighed, "bailey is full of surprises, most of them are ...not good, and some of them-like when we were both 14-are really good." Gabriella looked at him, she tilted her head, "You grew apart." it wasn't a question, Troy was silent for a moment, chewing on his inner cheek, "I...yes. We did."

Gabriella sighed, he pulled into his parking space. they walked into his apartment. Troy went over to his counter in the kitchen. resting his hands on the edges. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him kissing his shoulders. Troy turned around, grabbing her wrists, and cupping her cheeks. he leaned forward kissing her passionately.

They didn't let go of the kiss, the kiss became more heated. Troy lifted her up. he pushed her against the cabinets. Gabriella moaned between the kiss. his lips went down to her breasts. she squeezed his hair through her hands. "mmmm Troy." he twisted around, their lips still attached to each other, moving over to the wall crashing her against it. Gabriella slipped off his shirt not breaking the kiss. "I love you." she mumbled between the kiss.

Troy smiled, grabbing her waist and carrying her to the couch-cause they just weren't going to make it to the bedroom, she moaned when he slipped off her jeans as he sat her on the couch. "Troy...mm.." he chuckled, kissing her heatedly, making a hot trail from her lips to her breasts and nipples and down her belly button where he dipped his tongue and made her writh beneath him. "Troy...that..tickles.." he looked at her through thick lashes; "I want to enjoy you right now.." she smiled, cupping her hands around his face and bringing his face back to his, "hey...you'll always enjoy me, cause we'll always be together." Troy smiled, kissing her hotly and sliding off her panties with his thumbs. She was only in her bra.

Troy's lips traveled around her neck. Gabriella moaned as his left arm was around her waist, her left hand going through his hair. she moaned, "Oh god Troy.." he smirked taking his hand clipping off her bra throwing it on the floor. Gabriella moaned, her hands holding onto his arms firmly, her left hand going down to his butt and scratching up. Troy moaned, "Oh dear lord Gabi." Gabriella smiled. Troy was ontop of her, Gabriella's tongue plunged into his mouth. Troy moaned sucking against it. Troy entered her slowly, but was soon going faster and faster into her, letting his sperm explode into her. Gabriella moaned, "ohh goodness Troy.." he smirked, leaning his forhead on hers, "I love you Brie." she smiled, "stay like this for awhile, I wanna feel you like this."

Troy halted his thrusting, kissing her lips and her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him further in her. "Troy...I love you.." he moaned as her finger nails went down his back, making a shudder ripple through him. They've made love before, God knew it, but this...this was stronger, and...just was more. "Troy...move with me, move..." he smiled, rocking and thrusting his hips into her as she arched against him and pumped her hips rhythmically with his. "Troy...OH! Troy..."

For an hour this continued, when they were done, Troy collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily and leaned his forehead on hers as he pecked her lips. Gabriella moved her hand to his chest, "I can...feel your heart beat." He looked at her, placing his hand on her breasts, well just above them where her heart is. "Yours matches mine."

Gabriella smiled, pecking his lips, "I love you Troy." he smiled cupping her cheeks and pecking her lips gently five times. "I love you too." Gabriella looked up at him wrapping her arm around his bicep, "What are you thinking about?" he sighed sitting up, she sat up with but kept the sheet around her that was on the couch already. he wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him.

"I've been thinking about.. about how someone could of cheated on you." Gabriella traced his chest, looking up at him, "Well, Shane did-" he looked at her, "he shouldn't of.. your one of the most beautiful girls in the world and you deserve so much better then him Brie..so much better." Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips, "and Courtney don't deserve a guy like you... do you still have feelings for her?"

He scoffed, looking at her, "I saw her for what and who she was when I caught her with my brother." Gabriella cupped both sides of his face, pecking his lips, "well...she blew it. She's missing out on a great guy; now I have him all to myself." Troy feigned confusion, "who could you be talking about?" she slapped his shoulder playfully, "Troy..." he caught her wrist, bringing his lips to kiss each of her fingers softly. "I love you ...ever since I first laid eyes on you." she smiled, "to be honest, I kind of had a small crush on you...just a small one." he chuckled, nibbling on her neck, "and look at you now."

Gabriella giggled, "I can't believe It took so long for me to give you a chance." he smiled, "look what happened, our relationship is great." Gabriella gave a small smile, "I love you." she said. he kissed her forehead, cuddling her into his chest, "I love you too." Gabriella smiled, "You know, In a few months, It will be a year since we've been together." Troy smiled, "Yeah I know. it's been the greatest year so far."


	7. Chapter 7

After Gabriella had some time to herself after passing out from work. unfortunately she had to go back to work, but she was very sick. and it's been only a few weeks. Gabriella was in the back of the bathroom throwing up into the toliet. Sharpay sighed, "Gabs, what is wrong with you, it's your 2nd day back, and you look horrible." Gabriella sighed wiping her mouth and turning on her butt. "I..I think I'm..pregnant." Sharpay's eyes went wide, "what! are you sure?" Gabriella nodded, "I missed my period, and..and me and Troy had sex a few weeks ago without protection." Sharpay bit her lip, "We'll run to walmart, okay, everything will be fine."

They ran down every isle of walmart grabbing every single pregnancy test and throwing them into the buggy. Gabriella bit her lip, "hurry shar, I don't want anybody to see us." Sharpay nodded going up the the check out line. When they got up there, and put all the pregnancy tests in the bags and and walked away, Gabriella bumped into Troy. "Brie, hey..what are you doing here? I was going to come see you." she bit her lip, "Umm Hey..I need to tell you something.." he looked at her, "what is it? are you okay?" she took a deep breath, "Can you come over tonight? It's really important."

Troy nodded, "Sure.. umm after you get off work?" Gabriella nodded nervously, he bit his lip, "You okay?" she nodded quickly, "Yeah, never better." "Brie-" "see you tonight." she kissed his cheek, "I love you." and her and sharpay quickly ran out.

Troy watched them leave, a smile curved his lips, he loved her but she was a horrible liar. She was hiding something, but she was going to tellhim tonight, she said so. So, he'd wait til then. "Sir," the cashier said, he turned "huh?" the cashier smiled awkwardly, "uh..17.50." "Oh...sorry." he pulled out a 20, "here and uh...keep the change." the cashier brightened, "thank you sir!" Troy nodded, grabbing his stuff and walked to his car.

He walked quickly to his car, stopping when he saw Shane leaning against it. He rolled his eyes, "What do you want?" the guy looked at him, huffing out a breath; he looked...distracted. "uh..I just, Gabriella's friendship." "I told you to stay away from her." He grabbed Troy's arm, "I found someone new all right, I just...I want her as a friend." Troy narrowed his eyes, "I can't trust you and I don't think she can either."

Shane sighed, "dude, just give me a chance to talk to her-" Troy shoved by him, "Leave me alone, and most importantly, leave her alone, you've done enough to her, I'm not letting you hurt her again-" "You just don't want me near her cause you think she will want me back." Troy chuckled, "Oh yeah right, she doesn't want you back! she has me!" and with that he got into his car and drove out of the parking lot.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella stood there holding the pregnancy test in her hand. she took about 20 of them and all of them were positive. Gabriella couldn't speak, "I..I can't be pregnant..I just can't be." sharpay sighed hugging her best friend, "come on gabs, it won't be that bad, plus, taylor and chad's baby will have a playmate." Gabriella giggled, "Yeah, whenever I can get Troy and Chad in the same room without clawing chad's eyes out." Sharpay smiled sadly, "I got to get going-" Gabriella smirked, "hot date?" "something like that..I'll call you later, tell me how everything goes with Troy." she grabbed her purse and walked out. Gabriella sighed, "his probably going to flip out." she muttered.

Moments later Troy walked through the door, "Hey." he kissed her lips, "what's going on?" she sighed grabbing his hands, "Sit down." he chuckled, "Brie, what's going on?" she bit her lip, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Oh Brie, what's a matter." she sniffled, "Troy..I don't know how to say this to you-" Troy bit his lip, he was not hoping for the worst.

He did not wanna hear a break-up or that she cheated. "It's okay... we'll take it slow." Gabriella looked at him for a moment. "I'm pregnant." his eyes went wide, "Y-Your pregnant?" Gabriella bit her lip nodding going over to the garbage cane lifting it up, "look, all 20 tests..positive." she sat it down, "I'm..I'm freaking out Troy..I..I don't know what to do." she sniffled.

Troy looked at her then at the tests and then back at her, "Brie...are you- you're..." soon a smile crossed his face, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and swung around. She couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips, "Troy! Put me down!" he chuckled, setting her down on her feet. "Hey...this is...it's great." She smiled, "really?" He smiled back, kissing her lips, "absolutely, it's...it's great."

**TGTGTGTG**

Sharpay fluffed her hair as she parked her car in front of the apartment building she was meeting him at. She...didn't feel right seeing out in public yet; that...and when ever they were together, things just...got steamy. Clearing her throat, she grabbed her clutch and locked the car as she got out and walked up the stairs, pressing the call button on the door. 5B. "Hello?" he said, she couldn't ignore the fluttering in her stomach, "uh...Hey...Shane...mind letting me in. Date?" there was a chuckle, "I was getting things ready...come on up." the door buzzed, and she opened the gate.

When she got to his apartment, she opened it slowly, seeing...a scene from a movie or a book. She couldn't help but smile and cross her arms over her chest, "Shane...wow, over doing it much?" he chuckled, walking over to her and grabbing her around the waist; putting his lips near her ear, "I just thought that you'd want some dinner." she looked at him, "before things get steamy...?" he smiled, "pretty much." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "what's for dessert?" he smiled, "you're in charge of that." she waggled her brows suggestively, "then I'll just surprise you."

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat in Troy's lap. they sat their holding each other. Gabriella held the last pregnancy test in her hand. she looked up at him, "aren't you scared?" he looked at her, "I'm..nervous, but not scared...hey as long as were together, we can conquer anything right?" she smiled softly, "I guess." he looked at her, "what was that?" she giggled, "Yes.. we can." he kissed her lips, "I love you." she smiled, "I love you too." she bit her lip, "Maybe we should tell your parents." Troy nodded, "Good idea-" "and another thing-" "what is it baby?" she sighed, "Your going to have to get along with chad.. besides, our baby and his and taylor's baby are going to be playmates."

Troy grimaced, his eyes darkening, "I'd rather not go anywhere near him-" Gabriella rolled her eyes, standing up from his lap; letting the test fall onto the coffee table. "Troy, come on...it's been years-" "you expect me to forgive him and just forget what he did? Hold hands around the camp fire?" She crossed her arms over her chest, "No...I expect you to talk it out...forgive, but dont' forget." he looked at her, "what?" "Forgive him for what he's done, but don't forget it...learn from it." he scoffed, "I have learned from it, I learned not to trust him ever again." with that Troy marched off to the bedroom, Gabriella sighed, sometimes she swore that men were more dramatic than women. Smiling suddenly, she grabbed her phone and dialed Taylor's number. "Taylor?...yeah I got a plan, could you and Chad come to the diner tomorrow?...Yeah, I know how to make Troy and Chad make up."

**TGTGTGTG**

The next day at the diner, Troy came along with Gabriella. Gabriella pulled on his arm, "Brie.. I thought the diner was closed today." she rolled her eyes pushing him inside the diner coming face to face with Chad. Troy bit his lip, turning to go back out the door,, "I have something to do-" Gabriella grabbed his shoulders turning him around, "oh no you don't." her and taylor both pushed Troy and Chad in the back of the freezer in the kitchen. Gabriella locked the door. Troy shook it, "hey! Brie open up! this isn't funny." she giggled, "I won't let you out until you kiss and make up!"

Troy sighed, it came out a growl, as he pounded on the door more "Brie! Let me out! This isn't funny!" Gabriella sighed, looking at Taylor, "Tay, do you want a milkshake?" Taylor giggled, "I'd love one...chocolate?" "Is there any other flavour for us?" they both giggled, walking out of the kitchen, Troy was still banging on the freezer door. "Brie! Brie! Open this door! Brie!"

Chad sighed, "Troy let's just talk things out-" Troy's head snapped to him, "No, I have nothing to say to you-" "Troy it's been three years, it's been done, it's in the past, you..you have Gabriella now-" Troy glared at him, "I will never forgive you for what you did to me! she..she was mine! and-and you slept with her behind my back..." Chad just stood there in silence, Troy bit his lip, "how would you feel if I slept with Taylor behind your back..you wouldn't like the feeling would you?" Chad sighed, "No, I wouldn't-" "Would you be able to get over it?" Chad sighed, "Troy.. It..It's been 3 years..Courtney..she.. came onto me.. and we were..drunk.. I would of never meant to hurt you on purpose..honestly.. but you shouldn't worry about it anymore. Courtney is in the past, you have Gabi."

Troy's nostril's flared, he just stared at Chad. "Troy...it's clear we're not getting out of here until we talk-like civilized men who don't attack each other-" Troy rolled his eyes, "I have nothing to say to you 'Dr. Phil'." he mocked, turning around and starting to hit the door again, "Brie! Open this door! Brie!" Chad sighed, digging through his own shorts and pulling out his cell phone, only to discover that the battery had been taken out. Taylor. "Damn it..." then he thought of something, "Troy...did Gabriella have access to your phone at some point?" the blue eyed man turned toward him, "why?" "you might want to check your phone..."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "Why?" "Just do it...cause Taylor took the battery out of mine..." "Gabriella wouldn't-" he pulled out his phone, sure enough...his battery was missing. "She would. Shit." Chad sighed, "dude, come on...can we..talk? Please...you've been my best friend since preschool, you know that." Troy turned wild eyes on him, "you stopped being my friend when you slept with my girlfriend!" That tears it. Chad shoved him into the wall, "that was three years ago! Okay! We were drunk! She came on to me! Get over it!"

Troy glared at him, throwing him to the floor, "I can't get fucking over it! I loved her! I wanted to be with her! I was going to marry her!" Chad pushed him back, "Troy, I..I should tell you that she didn't love you.. she didn't.. she went around sleeping with different guys while you were away-" Troy was in tears already, "your lying!" he cried. Chad sighed, "It's True Troy! It wasen't just me, we were drunk, but I always knew she was cheating on you.."

Troy sniffled, "why didn't you tell me-" "Cause you were so happy to be with her, I didn't wanna ruin it for you.. but when we got drunk, and..slept together, I just made it worst.. I never meant to break up two up, honest.. you know who else she cheated on you with." Troy looked at him, "When Shane cheated on Gabriella..Courtney cheated on you with Shane." Chad finished.

Troy's eyes widened, "How do you know that?" Chad sighed, "Well, When Gabriella was in the hospital, Taylor and I was there with her everyday 24/7." he rubbed his arms that grew goosebumps cause it was so cold. "Well, Shane called and told her he was coming soon but never showed up.. so I followed him to his apartment.. and Courtney was there, and well, she pulled him inside and well yeah.."

Troy felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest...again. He looked at Chad, "how do I...how do I know that you're not lying to me?" Chad groaned, grabbing his shoulders and shaking some sense into him, "I'm not lying to you! Troy, I've never lied to you!" Troy shoved him off, "yeah...right, why don't you just screw the next girlfriend of mine who walks in-" Chad let it ou, his fist flying and connecting with Troy's cheek; making him fall on to the floor of the freezer. Troy looked up at him with slighlty wide, slightly narrowed eyes. "Bastard..."

Chad held out his hand, "can we please talk?" Troy looked at his hand then at him, then at his hand again, grabbing it "Sure...of course we can." Chad nodded, "okay," as soon as he went to pull Troy up, Troy pulled him down, and then got on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. "Now...tell me more about you being drunk? Don't lie..."

Chad sighed, "Okay, The Weekend you left to go see that laker game with your dad in LA." he started, he took a deep breath, "I was at the bar, and you know I don't drink a lot when I go there, but a game was playing, and a couple of us guys were watching the game, and just got caught up drinking.." he looked at Troy then sighed, "After a few good belts in me, Courtney was there and she was partying with the mangager of the club.. soon she came over to me, and she said she was going to take care of me, and I was drunk, not in the right mind, I thought she meant like let me sleep on her couch to help with my hangover, so I went to your guy's place.. and well the next thing I know I wake up naked with her, and you walk in and yeah.. you know the rest."

Troy looked at him, "So It was a drunk accident?" Chad nodded, "A Huge Accident, and a Huge mistake that will never ever happen again for as long as we both live.." Troy sighed looking away from him. Chad sighed, holding out his hand, "Come on Troy..what do you say? friends?"

Troy looked at him, then at his extended hand. "I don't think I can trust you anymore, man." Chad sighed, shaking his head. "Anything I can do to earn it back?" Troy looked at him, not saying anything, but then he did, "get us out of here...I'll see about it." Chad smiled, going to the door. "First things first...Troy, I've locked myself in lots of places-freezer's like this are one of them.." Troy looked at him strangely, "what?" "ah...odd jobs, kind of dropped out of college when you left cause Courtney resorted to stalking me. Finally convinced her I was dead when I put my car in neutral and pushed it off the side of a cliff."

"So how do we get out of here?" Chad smirked, "Everything...is as strong as it's weakest point." he pulled out the hinges from the door, then he used a pin that he knew Sharpay had hidden in here because she locks herself in. He picked the lock and within due seconds, it fell with a crushingly loud thud to the floor. Gabriella and Taylor came running in-you'd have to be stone deaf not to hear it.

Troy was the first to get out, "YES!" he yelled. Gabriella and Taylor came rushing, and crossed their arms, "have you two made up?" Troy bit his lip looking at Chad, "I guess." Gabriella smiled wrapping her arms around Troy's neck, "I love you." she pecked his lips, Taylor smiled, "Hey, why won't you guys come by for dinner.. like a celebration." Chad wrapped an arm around Taylor's waist, "or better, we'll go out to eat." Gabriella smiled, "Sure." she looked at Troy, "Let's do that." he smiled at her, and Taylor looked at the clock, "oh shoot, were late for the baby appointment, come on chad. see ya tonight Gabi." she grabbed chad's arm rushing out of the diner. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand, "hey, why won't we go see your parents and tell them the big news about being grandparents?"

Troy smiled, "They'd like that...but uh, stay away from my brother." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Troy, you made amends with Chad-think you can make amends with-" "Don't ask me of such a thing Brie, I mean it...I'm not apologizing to him. He has to come to me first." Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest once again, "and how's that working for you?" Troy looked down at his feet mumbling something that Gabriella couldn't hear. She sighed, grabbing his hand and putting it on her still flat belly.

"Troy...this life in me, we-me and you-created it...okay? Your brother cannot replace it. Or you. Or us. Just...talk to him." Troy smiled, his voice sounding lazy as the words drawled out, "thing is Brie, I might end up killing him instead...I haven't forgiven him, Brie." "you didn't forgive Chad till I locked you in the freezer did you?" "You're not gonna lock me and Bailey in the freezer are you?" she giggled, but then her face turned stony and impassive. "I might. If you don't talk to him civily."

Troy groaned, "Brie-" "Zzzt!" she hissed, waggling a finger in his face. "Do it." "Brie I don't want to." "Fine..you leave me no choice." "Brie..." it seemed she said the words in slow motion. "No. Sex."

His eyes widened, "Brie, come on-" she came closer to him, pecking his lips, "there will be no this, no touching, no kissing, no snuggling, no sex, nada." Troy groaned, "Fine! You Win!" she smirked, "You'll talk to him?" he sighed, "Yes, I'll talk to him.. but you owe me some big time sex afterwards." she giggled, "Okay, we'll do it at your place."


	8. Chapter 8

Troy and Gabriella sat Troy's parents down on the couch. "What's going on Troy?" Troy held onto Gabriella's hand nervously, "Mom, Dad." Gabriella smiled, "I made your son a father." she smiled. Cassandra was the first to jump up screaming. "oh my god! my baby is having a baby!" she kissed Troy's forhead, and hugged Gabriella, "Oh honey, were going to have to have you a baby shower, buy you a baby bed, take you to those classes, and make a baby room upstairs." Jack came over to his son, "Congradulations Son, were proud of you." Gabriella smiled, and looked at Troy hugging his arm, "Isn't there something you wanna go tell your brother?" she began to kiss his neck if he had thoughts about not talking to his brother.

Troy grimaced, "Brie..I uh...I have to check the car...it was making weird noises and-" Gabriella rolled her eyes, looking at Cassandra and Jack, "uh...huh, nice try. Now, talk to him." "Brie please-" "Zzt, no talk, no sex-your mom said he was in his room. Go."

Troy groaned, as she pushed him up the stairs. he slowly made his way to the door on the right. he took a deep breath knocking gently on the door. "What mom." Bailey's voice said through the door. Troy sighed opening the door. Bailey's head raised, and then saw it was Troy and raised up, "hey, what's up?" Troy bit his lip, "I wanted to let you know that your going to be an uncle." Bailey looked at him, "Your having a baby?" Troy nodded, "whose the whore you knocked up? Is it courtney?" he smirked.

"Can..can we just talk like...like grown men?" Bailey rolled his eyes, "That's funny Bro, really." Troy walked in all the way, shutting the door and walking to the desk chair. "I'm being serious...can we just talk without killing each other for once?" Bailey looked up at him, tossing aside the college work he was working on. "What?" it sounded like he was exasperated. Or annoyed. Troy cleared his throat-but at the same time everything he wanted to talk about to Bailey about faded quickly, and the only thing that he could think of was "What are you studying at school?" Bailey chortled, raising a brow, "Serious? Psychology." Troy nodded, man this was awkward. "Oh...uh...facsinating." Bailey looked down at his course work, mumbling under his breath, "we all can't be sports stars you know."

Troy heard him. "What? What'd you say?" his twin brother shook his head, "Forget I said anything." He wasn't getting off that easily, Troy moved to the bed. "No...Bails, tell me what you said." Bailey shook his head, "No, forget it." "I can't...just tell me." "I don't want to." It was clear, Bailey was trying not to look at his brother. "Bailey tell me what you said." "NO!" Bailey screamed, "Why not?" frustration, but Bailey cut him off, "I'm tired of coming in second to you all right!"

Troy didn't know what to say, "Bail-" Bailey shot up from the bed, pacing the floor. "Ever since were born every one was like 'oh Troy's the basketball guy, he's the one who knows what he's going to do in life' or I'd hear 'Troy's the gifted one, Baileys' his shadow-follows Troy everywhere'. I hate it Troy I hate being in second, you get all the girls you get every thing! You never appreciated anything! I slept with Courtney because she never loved you-I doubt she knew what love was! But I don't regret what I did because I finally had something that was yours! But it wasn't enough cause she was a hand-me-down!"

Troy looked at his brother, just watching his movements. "Bailey-" "what?" he yelled, turning around to face his desk and lean against it. Troy stood from the bed, walking to his brother. "Bailey...look I'm s-" "Don't." he said tersely, not even looking at him now. "I don't want anyone to be sorry, cause it's too late for 'sorry'...I've always been invisible in this family; I can go through life being invisible. Just...leave me alone-" Troy turned him around forcibly, and crushed him against himself. Bailey stiffened. "What the hell are you doing?" Troy pulled away, looking him in the eye, "I'm sorry."

Bailey sighed, "Look dude, Just.. Just go." Troy bit his lip, "Bailey, Your going to be an uncle.. doesn't that mean anything to you?" Bailey glared at him, "Just go! okay! go live a happy life with your perfect girlfriend! and your soon to be perfect child! just leave!" Troy glared at him, "Fine! I will!" and he slammed his door behind him walking back downstairs to find Troy's mother already showing Gabriella some of Troy's old baby clothes.

"Mrs Bolton, these things are adorable!" she giggled looking through them, Troy smiled wrapping his arms around her, and whispering in her ear, "Let's get out of here." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, we just go there-" he bit his lip, "Me and Bailey.. we have differences, let's just.. let's just go." she looked at him, then sighed, "Okay..Okay..I have a doctors appointment soon anyway.. do you want to come?"

Troy nodded, "yeah I'd love to...come on." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him out of the door and to the car. Troy's mom sighed, then looked up the stairs where she knew Bailey was brooding. She rolled her eyes, walking up the stairs and opening his door without knocking. He was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Bailey what is wrong with you?" "Nothing." "Your brother was trying to talk to you...why couldn't you just-" Bailey shot up, his eyes (that were so similar to Troy's) narrowed, Why should I? What has he done for me?"

"He's supported you! When you were bullied, who made it stop? Whose the one who took the beating for you when you had wear leg braces for two whole years because of your leg surgery?" Bailey looked away, Lucille shook her head. "Troy loves you Bailey. And all you've ever done is hurt him." he looked at his mother, "maybe because all I get in return are Troy's dumbass hand-me-downs." "Is that a force upon?" "...w-" "you didn't have to sleep with his ex girlfriend Bailey."

Bailey looked at his mother, "Troy's had everything! Everything Mom! The looks, the sports, the girls, I was just his shadow! I was never known as Bailey Bolton.. I was known as the Captain's Baby Brother.. I just wanna be me!" His mother sighed, looking at her son, "Oh honey, I know you always felt left out because of things Troy was in.. but his still your brother Bailey, his still your brother..just..just think about it..alright?" Bailey sighed, but nodded, "Okay."

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella layed back on the bed, Troy held her hand, "You feel okay?" she nodded, "Yeah, I feel great... what are you hoping for?" he bit his lip, "I..I'd like a boy." she giggled, "me too." The doctor came back with the results, "Well Gabriella, Your baby is really really healthy, and you don't smoke or drink.. the baby is just fine." Gabriella smiled, "That's great. do you the sex yet?" The doctor smiled, "Congradulations, Your having a boy." Gabriella gasped, "A boy!" she smiled, pulling Troy ontop of her and kissing his lips, "A boy Troy! Were having a son!" she hugged him tightly, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"A boy?" Gabriella said, the doctor nodded, smiling, "yes...a baby boy." Gabriella smiled, looking at Troy and squeezing his hand. "A boy...Troy, we have...we have a son." " I know," he leaned his forehead on hers. "How should we tell my parents?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I want them to be surprised." Troy smiled, "that's a good way of thinking..." Gabriella giggled, a hand resting on her belly. "What about Bailey?" "What about him?" she bit her lip, "How about I try talking to him...cause I...I've been thinking." Troy looked at her skeptically, "about what?" she sighed, looking away as she said, "I want Bailey to be the God father."

The doctor had left, and Troy pulled away from her, "Brie I don't think-" she sighed, "Troy, I know you two have your differences-" he sighed, "Brie, you don't know him.. I tried talking to him, he.. his just not cooperating well." she sighed, "Let me talk to him-" "No. Brie, his better off left out of my son's life." she looked at him, narrowing her eyes, "Troy, this is my son too, and I will let anyone I want to be in his life." Troy looked at her, "Don't you understand it's for the best!" he yelled. Gabriella rubbed her forehead, he never yelled at her. this was their first fight.

she glared at him, "Okay. you know what!" "What!" he yelled. she sat up on her feet, grabbing her bag, and looking at him, "Just because he slept with your ex-girlfriend, you still hold a grudge against him! that's why you hate chad, and is still holding a grudge against him cause he slept with your ex-girlfriend!" Troy looked at her, "Brie-" she had tears in her eyes, she sniffled, "You have to forgive and forget, maybe forgive but never forget.. if..if it's so hard for you to forget what happened with her, that means your still inlove with her.."

Troy groaned, "I'm not inlove with Courtney anymore, I'm deeply madly inlove with you! ever since I first saw you.. I.. I could never keep my eyes off of you-" she sniffled, "No." she pulled away from him, going to the door, to open it, then she looked back at him, "When..When you get over this, and forgive and forget what happened along time ago, give me a call."

"Brie!" Troy called after her, running through the doctor's office. Gabriella was already to the car when he met up with her, "Brie wiat a minute please-" "No Troy," she said, glaring at him. "This baby is ours, not just yours, I can decide who I want in his life...Bailey is his flesh and blood too, his uncle, so he's going to be in his life."

"Brie I just don't think-don't start the car!" Gabriella shook her head, "Troy...either you let go of this car door and let me go talk to your brother or I swear this baby will be the only one you'll be able to have." Troy gulped, "Brie please just hear me-" "Out?" Gabriella finished, "No! I won't...because you don't hear anyone else out. Not Chad. Not your brother. So I'm going to go talk to him. Goodbye."

Troy watched her pull out of the parking lot. he ran a hand through his hair, "Dear lord." he muttered running his hand down his face, and them scratching the back of his head. He was going to have to walk to his parents house, cause Gabriella took the only car.

Gabriella pulled into Troy's Parents Drive-way. she got out dangling the keys in her hand walking up to the porch were his mother and father were drinking coffee. His mother looked at Gabriella, "Gabriella! Dear, it's nice to see you.. wheres Troy? hows the baby? did you find out the sex." Gabriella smiled sadly, "Troy and I..we had some.. fight.. and well Troy is a father to a healthy baby boy." His mother screamed, "Oh yes! Another baby boy.. this will be easier to shop for." Gabriella smiled, "Is Bailey Home? I need to talk to him." His mother sighed, "He went out to the movies with some friends, but I'll have him stop by your house." Gabriella nodded, "Thanks.. I'll see you soon." and she walked back to her car, and slipped inside driving back to her apartment.

When Troy finally opened the gate to his parent's house 15 mintues later, he ran up the porch about to go inside till his mother stopped him, "Troy. Gabriella just left about 15 mintues ago." Troy groaned, "Shit. did she go back to her apartment?" His mother shrugged, "I don't know baby." he sighed, "I need to use your car." His mother looked at his father, then back at Troy and nodded giving him the keys, "Be back soon." he said.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella sat on the couch rubbing her 5 month swollen belly. she sighed, "It's alright baby boy... Momma is going to make things better.. for all of us." there was a knock on the door, she sighed going over to open the door expecting Troy, but getting something different. Bailey Bolton stood there, "Hey, my parents wanted me to stop by."

She nodded, "Come in." he nodded walking inside and looking around, "Nice place." she nodded, "Thanks." she crossed her arms, "I..I wanted to talk to you about this baby.. and about Troy." Bailey groaned, "Don't start this again-" she sighed, "Please Bailey, I know you two had things go on, but I really really want this baby to have an uncle in his life.."

Bailey rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. "And why does my brother say about that?" Gabriella bit her lip, looking away, "He's..." she cleared her throat and looked up at Bailey, "Bailey, Troy just...has issues with forgiving." "Because something aren't worth forgving."

"Are you referring to yourself?" the other Bolton shook his head and leaned his head back, "Let's just say...if my brother told you to stay away from me, then you should listen to him." "And you're listening to him now?" Bailey looked at her, "Just...can I go now?" "No, I want to get the fighting to stop, your brothers for crying out loud, please just...talk to him?" "No. Can I go now?" "No!...AH!" she gripped her belly when a sharp pain stabbed her right where the baby was.

Bailey watched her slide down the wall, he may be an ass at times, but he wasn't with out compassion and concern. "Are you-" "Just...call Troy...911, get me to hospital...Ah..." Bailey knelt by her, picking her up bridal style, "I'm uh...just going to drive you-" "Bailey...I don't care just get me ...ow, what's wrong with him?" "Him? Who? Troy?" she shook her head, "No," her hand rests on her belly, "the baby."

Bailey's eyes went wide, "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital...wrap your arms around my neck." she did as he said and carried her to his car and drove her to the hospital.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella layed in the hospital breathing heavily, "Doc-Doctor." The doctor looked at the clipboard then at her, "Yes Miss Montez." she bit her lip, "What-What's wrong with-with my baby boy?" The doctor sighed, but smiled sadly, "Gabriella, The baby is perfectly fine.. Have...have you been under alot of stress lately?" she bit her lip, "Yeah..A little.. actually alot.. why? is that what's wrong?"

The doctor nodded, "The baby can't handle stress very well.. you just need to take things easy, and not be stressed out." Gabriella bit her lip, "Thank you Doctor." the doctor left and she turned to Bailey, "Can..Can you call Troy and tell him to come to the hospital..please. Bailey."

Bailey bit his lip, looking at her, "can I just text him?" Gabriella sighed, "I guess." he sighed sending Troy a swift text on Gabriella's phone, _This is Bailey, Gabriella is in the hospital, get here fast. _

Bailey handed her her phone back, sitting in the chair beside the bed. He's...never been more terrified for anyone before. Gabriella was now resting on the bed, her hand resting on her baby bump. Suddenly, her phone vibrated next to her, sighing he stood up to see that Troy had answered his text. The text said this:_ 'On my way, just stay away from her, don't hurt her.' _Bailey rolled his eyes, well he didn't but he felt like it.

It happened a long time ago with what happened to Courtney, if Troy thought that Bailey didn't want to make amends then he was dead wrong, Bailey wanted nothing more. He was just never given the chance too. "Bailey..." Gabriella called him over, he set her phone down again next to her, "I want you ...to be the godfather."

Bailey looked at her, "Gabriella I don't think that's a good idea." she rolled her eyes, "Are all you Bolton Man the same?" Bailey chuckled, "No." she smiled, then the door flew open and Sharpay walked in, "Gabs! Are you okay! I was worried sick!" she hugged her, Gabriella looked at her, "Shar, h-how did you know?" Sharpay scoffed, "Honey, When you hurt, I hurt, it's what sisters feel." Gabriella gave her a stern look, "Sharpay.." Sharpay sighed, "Okay, Troy sent me down here before he got here.. are you alright?"

Gabriella sighed crossing her arms, "The baby is fine-" then the door flew open again, "Brie!" Troy rushed over to her grabbing her hand, "Are you okay? is the baby okay? how are you? are you in pain? wheres the doctor?" he stroked her hair nervously, "Chill Troy geez! I'm fine! the baby is fine!" Sharpay's eyes were connected to Bailey, she smiled bashfully as he winked at her. she giggled.

Troy just kept his eyes on Gabriella, "I'm glad your okay.." he cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, leaning into kiss her, and she stopped him, "Freeze Romeo.. I want you and Bailey to talk.. I'm not in the condition to get up and lock you two in a room, so you either talk or else."

Sharpay tore her gaze away from Bailey long enough to look at Gabriella, "What do you mean lock them in a room? Why would you-" "So they can talk without avoiding anything. Hard to that in a confined space." Sharpay grinned evilly, and Bailey and Troy were instantly nervous.

Bailey looked over at Gabriella, "Should I be scared?" he said, but Gabriella didn't answer, instead Sharpay grabbed his ear lobe (hard) and Troy's ear lobe (hard) and pulled them to the small, claustrophobic bathroom that had no lock but when she threatened to rip their balls off, they got the message to come out until everything was resolved.

"Should I be scared?" Bailey repeated, seeing Sharpay's silhouette standing guard at the door. Troy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know...I just don't-" "want to be in the same space as me?" "I didn't say that." "you didn't have to," Bailey says, "I know how 'the Golden Bolton' thinks." Bailey turns on his heel, so that his back is facing his brother. Troy looks at him, "I ..haven't been called that in a while-" "You had everything." "What do you-" "Stop doing that!" Bailey yells, turning on his heel, facing Troy, "you always act like you don't have everything-the perfect grades, the perfect girls, the perfect EVERYTHING! I'm sorry I'm the one thing in your life that isn't perfect!" "Perfect?" Troy asked, raising his brows, "Bailey if you think my life is perfect!"

"I KNOW YOUR LIFE IS PERFECT! ALWAYS HAS BEEN!" "That is not true Bailey! I've never been perfect-" "Yeah right! 'Oh Troy, he's the basketball guy! He's the one who'll end up on cereal boxes and be living in a hollywood mansion' what about Bailey? 'whose Bailey? Oh yeah...Troy's brother. He's all right. How's Troy's basketball doing?'" "What is your point?" "That you always had this gigantic ego and that filled your shadow and I was stuck in it! I hated being in your fucking shadow! I hated it! And you know what?" "What?" "I hate you!"

Troy glared at him, "Like I really give a shit if you hate me! I only need one person and one person only and that's Gabriella...not let me fix that.. only two people Gabriella and my son! I don't need you Bailey! I don't!" Bailey looked at him, "I don't care! you can go live your perfect little life! with your perfect little Gabriella! with your perfect little son!" Bailey yelled. "Maybe I will! I always loved you Bailey your my brother!-" Bailey rolled his eyes, "yeah, like you said you LOVE Gabriella! you also said you LOVED Courtney.. but what Troy? that didn't stop me from getting into her panties!"

Troy glared at him, "I loved Courtney, yes.. I LOVED as in I used to.. I am hurt by what she did to me-" "Yeah but you brought that on yourself cause you kept taking her back. she told me before she slept with me that she wanted to do it cause she had you wrapped around her little finger, and you were naive and wouldn't know about it! I didn't wanna sleep with her in the first place!" then Troy yelled, "Then why did you! you didn't have too!" "BECAUSE I WANTED TO PROTECT YOU FROM HER!"

The air was a heavy thick silence, their faces inches apart now as they eyed each down. Brothers never seemed so alike, Bailey's chest was heaving with heavy breaths. Troy felt confusion dance all over him. The fuck? "I didn't need your protection-" "Didn't you?" Bailey retorted, moving back keeping his eyes on his brother. "I guess not, but supposed brothers look out for each other...you may have forgotten that, but I didn't. I'm sorry if you did."

Bailey walked to the bathroom door, yanking it open, Sharpay turned around and glared, "I didn't say you could come out yet-" "Blondie, I'm really not in the mood...just ..." Bailey looked over at Gabriella, her eyes revealed (as well as Sharpay's) that she had heard everything that was said in there. "Bye Gabriella...feel better."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Bailey-" "Save it Gabriella.. your baby doesn't need this." and with that he left out the door. Sharpay looked at Gabriella, "His cute." Gabriella looked up at her, Sharpay sighed, "I umm I'm going to go.. going to go talk to him." then she walked out of the room following behind Bailey.

Gabriella bit her lip, throwing the covers off of her, and walking into the bathroom. "Troy-" he sighed, "Gabriella..Next time.. just.. just stay out of my business." he muttered. she glared at him, "Your Business?" he came over to her, "Yeah. My Life is my life.. and I will do whatever I want with it." she bit her lip, "Fine.. be that way, you know what, I can't take the stress from this.. so.. stay away from me.. okay? We're over Troy."

"Brie-" Gabriella shook her head, pointing to the door of the room, "Get out, Troy...I can't take it...the baby can't take it. I heard what Bailey said...about him just protecting you-" Troy narrowed his eyes at her, "I didn't and I don't need his protection-" "He's right you know, you are naive and you...you did need it. He's a good brother-" "A good brother wouldn't sleep with my girlfriend!" Gabriella jumped back, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat.

She bit her inner cheek, "Ex." "what?" "Ex girlfriend. Courtney was your ex." "I knew that-" "No...you just forgot...cause you still love her-" "Brie I don't-" "Stop lying Troy!" Gabriella screamed, cradling her swollen belly, "I know your lying! You wanna know how I know, your lips tremble and your face turns red! "Brie listen to me-" "I can't be with someone who loves someone else...so get out!"

Troy looked at her, "Brie.. I lost my feelings for her a long long time ago!" she shook her head, "A part of you still loves her..I can see it in your eyes." she tilted his head to face her, "I can see it." she had tears brimming in her eyes, "I can feel it."

He looked at her, "Brie.. baby.. please-" she shook her head, "I..I can't be with someone who has feelings for another girl, cause if that happens, you'll... you'll fall back inlove with her again." Troy looked at her, "Brie what are you saying." she sniffled, "I don't wanna see you again Troy.. not now.. not ever.. I know you still love her... go back to her. be happy.." she sniffled.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Brie...please I-" she shook her head, closing her eyes to fight the tears that threatened to fall. "You love someone who cheated on you. Repeatedly Troy. I don't see how you can still love her-" "I don't-" her eyes snapped open and tears poured from her eyes, "Yes you do! Don't lie! I can see it!"

Troy cupped Gabriella's cheek, but she wrenched away and went back to her bed. "Troy...if you're going to lie to me...then just be honest with yourself." She looks at him when she's in the bed again, "I believe Bailey." "What?" "Bailey. When he said that he was protecting you from her...I believe him. He is a good brother. It's a shame you can't see that." Troy said nothing, standing there awkwardly, Gabriella bit her lip and just pointed to the door, "Please...get out and...don't come back. Ever." He sighed, walking slowly to the door when he opened his mouth to speak, "Out." he turned around and walked out of the room and the hospital.

When he was about a mile down, "I must be out of my mind..." he had to prove to Gabriella that he didn't still love Courtney. That Courtney was and is in his past, and in order to do that? He had to go...and kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

Troy walked into the Apartment Building that Courtney still lived in. her parents were rich of what he remembered so she lived in a large apartment. he went to the door, biting his lower lip debating if he should do this or not. he sighed knocking on the door. no answer. he sighed turning his back to walk until the door opened and a voice spoke, "Troy?" Troy turned around to find Courtney standing there. she smiled at him, "Hey. How are you?" she hugged him gently.

Troy felt awkward hugging her, but he was polite and hugged her gently back. She felt...thin. Too thin. "Courtney..." he said, pulling away from her, "how are-" "I'm...good, I'm having a meeting..." Troy nodded, "I'd like to talk to you-" "Troy, can it wait?" "No it can't...it's kind of important." Courtney bit her lip, looking at her watch and then at Troy before she nodded and gestured for him to come in.

She grew up. Her house was clean and surrounded at the coffee table in the living room was a bunch of ...colourful looking people. "Hey..." Troy waved, they waved back, he looked at Courtney. "Told you I was in a meeting." "AA?" she shook her head, grabbing his arm, she looked at the group, "Continue I'll be back..." she pulled Troy into the bedroom. "What's important?"

Troy sighed, "I just..I need to know if there's still a spark...between us." Courtney looked at him, "I don't know I haven't seen you in years-" "I need to see." "I have a meeting-" "You can get back to AA or NA soon-" "It's life support." "I just need to know-what?"

Courtney bit her lip, "I should've told you when we ...when we were...but I didn't. I was afraid." "Afraid of..." "I'm dying Troy. I've been dying for years. Ever since I met you. I'm dying."

Troy looked at her, "Dying of what-" "HIV" his eyes went wide, "A-Are you..how long?" she sighed, "Before we even started dating." he looked at her, "So.. So you could of gave it to me!" his voice became louder then necessary. she bit her lip, "Troy calm down, when we had sex, we used protection, remember?"

He looked at her, "Yeah but still-" she sighed, "Look, what did you come here for?" he sighed, "To see if we still have a spark." she sighed, crashing her lips against his. she wrapped her arms around him pulling him deeper into her.

Courtney, The Whore that she was, of course felt a spark, but Troy, felt nothing. he just felt numb. she pulled away, "did you feel anything?" she smiled looking into his eyes, trying to get him to fall under her spell again.

Troy looked at her, "No.." he felt his lips curl in a smirk, "I don't. I don't love you anymore, yes!" Courtney sighs, pulling away from him and wrapping her arms around herself. That's when a thought occured to Troy, "why didn't you tell me...about HIV?" she sighs, rubbing her arms. Was she always thin? "I've had it since before I met you...I've been dying for that long." she had moved to the bed, sitting on the edge.

Troy sat next to her; keeping a distance between them. "And you gave it to me?" she shook her head, "I don't know if I did or not...but I was already dying before I met you Troy." "And...?" "Troy! I didn't do anything to you! Okay, I didn't give you anything! I just...I'm dying!" she stood up from the bed, walking to the door and resting her hand on the knob, "Just go..."

Troy bit his lip, "I.. Goodbye Courtney." he got up behind her, and she opened the door for him, "Just so you know," she started, Troy looked at her, "I never.. I was never inlove with you Troy." Troy looked at her, "and That's okay with me...Goodbye Courtney." and he left the apartment building.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella layed in her hospital bed playing with the teddy bear on her lap. The doctor walked in, "How are you feeling Gabriella?" she sighed, "I'm fine. I just.. I wanna go home." The doctor sighed, "Well, You will be out of here tonight." she smiled, "Really? I get to go home soon." The doctor nodded, "But you really should get some rest." Gabriella bit her lip, "Okay. thanks. I'll do that." the doctor nodded, leaving the room with his clipboard. Gabriella sighed throwing the teddy bear over at the couch and covering up and closing her eyes to take a nap.

Troy walked out of the hospital elavator holding a boquet of roses. he took a deep breath walking to Gabriella's door and knocking gently. no answer. he sighed opening the door carefully and seeing that Gabriella was asleep on the bed.

He smiled, running a hand through his hair, walking to her and kissing her cheek. "Brie... " he whispers, then he rests a hand on her baby bump, lifting her gown so he could kiss her swollen belly. "Hi baby boy..." "What are you doing here?" he looks up at her, "Uh...I just," he stood up and handed her the roses, "I brought you these-" "I told you not to come back-" "You meant that?" she rolled her eyes, sitting up slowly, pointing at the door, "Troy get out." "I proved it." "What?" "Courtney. I proved it. I don't feel anything for her." Her eyes narrowed, "And ...you did this...how?" His face paled, "I uh...I went to..her house."

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Y-You went to her house! what the hell is a matter with you!" she began slapping his chest. he grabbed her wrists. "Look, Listen, when I went to go see her, I realized my feelings for her are gone...you were right.. I thought I was maybe still inlove with her, but I'm not.. I'm inlove with you, and want only you." Gabriella sighed, "Troy-" "Sh!" he tilted her chin, and capturing her lips in a endearing kiss. Gabriella moaned into the kiss cupping his cheeks. Troy pulled away gently, and leaned his forehead on hers. "I love you. I love this baby." she bit her lip, "I..I just can't believe you went to her house.."

"I had to prove it to you and to myself that I didn't love her anymore and I don't." Gabriella bit her lip, pulling away slightly, "How do I know that...that I can trust-" "Cause I love you. And this baby. That's how you know." Gabriella was still skeptical, "I don't know Troy-" "I love you, just believe that." "I will...I want to, but...I just...your eyes Troy. They never lie."

Gabriella looked into his eyes, and then she looked away looking at the wall. "Brie-" she sighed, "Troy..I..I don't know." he sighed, "what can I do to prove to you that I love you and I don't love Courtney anymore?" Gabriella sighed, "I-I don't know Troy..I just.. I don't have alot of trust in you right now.." he bit his lip back, "I..I know.. but I'm trying to earn that trust back." Gabriella sighed, "It's hard Troy to do that-" "I am patient.. I will fight for you forever." Gabriella bit her lip, "Please.. can..can I just be alone..right now.. please.?"

Troy sighed, "Brie.. please.. I wanna stay here..with you." Gabriella sighed, "Troy please-" "Brie, theres nowhere else I'd rather be." she smirked, "You wanna spend a friday night in a hospital? yeah, it's the night of a party." Troy smirked, and let out a chuckle, "Come on please-" "Troy, I"m leaving tonight anyways.. so see, no need to stay."

Troy sighed, "Will that prove to you that I love you and not Courtney." Gabriella smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around him, "Yes. It would." Troy sighed, "Okay fine. I'll..I'll talk to him.." she smiled, "When?" he bit his lip, "Tomorrow. Brighten early." Gabriella nodded, "Good. I'll go baby shopping with Sharpay...while you talk to your brother." he nodded, "Okay. Deal, seal it with a kiss?" she nodded, and kissed him passionately.

**TGTGTGTG**

In Bailey's bedroom, Sharpay's head was resting on his chest, and he stroked her damp hair after a full hour of making love. Sharpay smiled at Bailey, "That was just amazing Bailey." he nodded looking down at her, "Yeah..The best." she smiled at him, kissing his lips passionately, and rolling ontop of him. his lips traveled down to her neck. she moaned gently, but then sighed. "Bailey-" he looked at her, "what?" "I'm sorry.. I should of told you before..before we did this." he looked at her, "Shar, what are you talking about?" "I have a boyfriend Bailey..."

Bailey looked at her, "Shar..you..you should of told me your with another guy!" she bit her lip looking down at her hands that were tangled in the bed sheets, "I..I know I should of.. I'm sorry, but when I first saw you yesterday." she looked into his eyes, "I just..I fell inlove with you for the first time..and..and I just..I don't love the boyfriend I have.. he..he treats me bad.." she began to have tears in her eyes, and cried into her palm.

Bailey lifted her chin, seeing into her eyes, "Hey...what do you mean? How does he treat-" "he hates me. When he feels like...like having...and I don't he...he.." "pushes you." Bailey finished for her, she nods, burying her head in his chest. He strokes her hair softly, "Hey...shh, it's all right, just..explain to me...shh..."

Sharpay sniffled laying her head and her hand on Bailey's chest. "He..He pushes me into sex, he pushes me to kiss him, he pushes me.. and his.. his controlling..and..and I just can't control him anymore.. I can't be around him anymore.." she cried. Bailey stroked her hair, "hey.. hey listen, you.. you can stay here-" she looked at him, pecking his lips, "Thanks Bailey.. but..but how about if you come live at my place? I..I would love it?"

Bailey smiles, kissing her forehead and running a finger over her lips, "cause I'm needed here..." "but-" "I have a family...my parents. And...brother." his voice got real silent, Sharpay looked at him, running a hand through his hair, "I heard what you said...about you protecting your brother-" "He doesn't believe me-" "He's a douchebag...cause your a good brother. family first." he lets out a hollow chuckle.

Sharpay smiled rubbing his shoulder, and gathering her clothes. "I..I'm going to get dressed and..and head out." she got up putting on her shirt, and slipping on her panties. Bailey handed her jeans. "Don't forget these." he smirked. she giggled grabbing them, "Thanks." she slipped them on and zipped them up, and grabbed her bag and cell phone. she turned to bailey, "Umm..this was fun.. maybe we can do it again."

Bailey smirked, "Well...I'd like that. You want me to uh. ..walk you home?" Sharpay smiles at him, but then sucks in a timid breath as she shakes her head, "No...I-I...I'm fine. I can handle it." Bailey stands up, all in his naked glory; Sharpay's mouth went dry and her eyes bulge. out of her head. He laughed, "I could cover-" "No!" she said all too quickly, he laughed again. "I can walk you home-drive you-" "I can handle it Bailey, but...I will call you...if I ever need you."

Bailey nodded, "Okay." He pulled her close kissing her forehead, "Call me, alright." she nodded, "We can go out to eat tomorrow.." he nodded, "I'd like that." she smiled kissing his lips, and then slipping away and leaving. Bailey watched her leave, and he sighed running a hand through his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

A Few Months later, Gabriella was on 8 months pregnant now. Chad and Taylor were over, Chad was helping Troy move things in, while Taylor and her newborn daughter Maya, and Gabriella sat on the couch rubbing her swollen belly. Taylor fed maya her bottle, she smiled at Gabriella, "She's precious isn't she?" Gabriella nodded smiling, "She's beautiful.. she looks alot like chad." Taylor smiled, "I know.." she smiled at her baby, then at Gabriella, "So, have you and Troy thought of names for the baby yet?" "Well Troy wants to name him Aaron... but I want to name him Logan." Taylor smiled, "Well you two will figure it out.. you only have a months left."

Gabriella smiled and saw Chad and Troy coming in with Chad lifting a heavy box and Troy telling him the directions to go cause he couldn't see cause of how tall the box was. "Easy Chad, Easy."

Chad groaned sitting the box on the ground, and catching his breath, "Oh...my...god..that box..was heavy... how much stuff do you have in there?" Troy shrugged, "That's just my hair supplies." he smiled going over to Gabriella kissing her lips lightly, "Hey babe." she smiled, "Hey." she sat up holding her swollen stomach, "Are you sure you don't need any help from me with moving your stuff in?" she asked.

"No," Troy said, "the doctor doesn't want you to be heavy lifting in your condition." Gabriella nodded slowly, rolling her eyes and looking over at Taylor, "by 'the doctor' he means 'him' he always thinks I'm so 'fragile' when I'm pregnant." Taylor giggles, "well...kind of are Gabs-" "AH! NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING!" Taylor giggles, turning her attention back to Maya, like Chad, she was a fast eater. "I'm just saying gabi, you're more fragile-" "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Sweetie.. come on, I'm just looking out for you and little Aaron." she rolled her eyes, "1. Don't call me sweetie, 2. His name is Logan, and 3. just let me lift one thing.. please." she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, "Fine.. but one thing, then your coming back in and sitting your pretty fine ass down on that couch.. and his name will Aaron." she rolled her eyes as he helped her up and outside. he got onto the moving van lifting a box that had his clothes in it. "Here, this should be okay for you." he handed it to her and she lifted it as he jumped off the van.

She cried, "OW..OW..It hurts.. Troy it's hurting me.." Troy's eyes went wide, "Baby are you okay! what happened! is the baby okay!" she stopped, then smirked, "Gotcha!" she kissed his lips.

Troy narrowed his eyes, "Brie that's not funny...I was really scared!" Gabriella laughed out loud, "but that's the fun of it! Your face was hilarious!" Troy shook his head, "Okay that's it give me the box-" "No." Gabriella said, pulling the box from his reach, "I'm carrying it." "No...I am." "me." "me." I am." "I am." Chad shook his head, "Hey Tay! look at them! Quarreling like an old married couple! Isn't it cute!" Troy and Gabriella looked at their friends, "What?"

Chad chuckled, Taylor rocked Maya in her arms. Troy looked at Gabriella, "Give me the box gabs." she rolled her eyes, "I'm perfectly fine carrying a box." Troy looked at her, "Fine..but I'm standing behind you the whole time." she rolled her eyes, "Fine..Fine.. have it your way." he came behind her walking back inside and she layed the box on the floor, "Oh look Troy, Look what I did, what did I just do Troy? tell me!" she said.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Fine...no need to gloat, just come on...go sit down." Gabriella laughed, "Ha! I just carried a box! Oh my god! Call the papers! Gabriella Montez-Pregnant-carries a box in to a house!" Troy placed his hands on her shoulders, "Brie, I get it; your gloating...stop it, go sit down!" She laughed, slapping her but with her fingers after she pressed her fingers to her lips.'Kiss It' she was saying. Troy rolled his eyes, "Sit down, Brie," he repeated. She laughed again, "fine...oh and Troy, the babies name is Logan."

Troy looked at her, "Here, We'll make a deal." he pulled her close lightly to him, pecking her lips. She smiled, "Okay. what's this deal?" she wrapped her arms around him. he smirked, "His first name can be Logan, as long as his middle name is Aaron and his last name is Bolton." she pondered for a moment, then giggled and smiled, "Alright, Deal." she pecked his lips, "Our baby's boy name is Logan Aaron Bolton."

Troy nodded, "Good." he cupped her cheeks, "I'm going to get the rest of my stuff, and tonight, we can snuggle together, talk to baby Logan, while we watch a movie.. you choose?" she giggled, "I wanna watch Transformers." Troy raised a brow, "Wait a minute, When we watched that movie, you said you hated it, and would never watch it." she smirked, "Yeah, but that was until I saw how hot Shia LaBeouf Was."

"Wait...what?" Troy said, watching her walk back into the house, Chad was chuckling, "what? Did I miss something...she just said that-" "Shia Lebouf is hotter than you?" Troy shakes his head, "No...she didn't say-" "Open your ears...she practically said that." "But...but..." Chad fought to keep his laughter under control, Troy rolled his eyes. "She didn't say that." "Yes she did." "But-" "dude, what are you going to do about it? She said it."

Troy grumbled, then he smirked, "I know exactly what to do..." Chad looked at him with a tilt of the head, but Troy only smirked and walked back in the house, "Hey Brie," she looks up from the box of DVD's, "yeah?" "Let's watch Friends With Benefits instead." "But...you said that movie is...like the worst you've ever seen and you don't EVER want to see it again.. why would you?" "Because I saw how hot Mila Kunis is in that movie."

Gabriella crossed her arms, "Oh really now?" he nodded smirking, she giggled, "Yeah, and Justin Timberlake's has one sexy ass... sexiest I've ever seen." Troy's smirk dropped, and he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her, "Brie.. I am hurt.. very very hurt." she giggled kissing his lips, "Let's forget the movie, and just... you know...do something else."

He chuckled, smirking, "Alrighty then.. let's go to the bedroom." she giggled, "Troy.. we can't have sex.. it's unhealthy for the baby, and can cause a early labor." Troy rolled his eyes, "Brie, where did you get that idea." she looked at him, showing him a big yellow book "In this book.. 'What Not To Do When Your Pregnant.' "

Troy grabbed the book from her throwing it on the couch, and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately. Gabriella pulled away, "Did you tell your mom I said Thank you for the gifts she bought me for Logan?" she giggled.

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, she wants everything to be perfect for her first grandson." Gabriella smiled, "I love you." he smiled, "I love you too." he was about to lean in to kiss her, then he got the cheek when Gabriella whined, "Ow.." she held onto her stomach, "Brie.. what's a matter." she looked at him, "Troy.. my water broke.. the..the baby.. his his coming.. "

Troy's eyes widened, "What?" Gabriella bit her lip, sucking in a breath when another small contraction hit her. "Brie...the baby's...your only 8 months!" She looked at him, her e yes narrowing, "Like I planned this! My fucking water just broke! Now get me to the fucking hospital!" Troy backed away, "Brie...come on, you can't be in labour! Your only-" "8 fucking months! I'm fucking 8 fucking months early! Now! Get me to the fucking flipping hospital! NOW!"

Troy nodded, "Okay, Okay.." he said trying to stay calm, grabbing the bag that was on the side of the couch and helping her out to the car, "Oww..oww.." she moaned. he grabbed her cell phone and his and the keys off the counter, and then helping her into the passenger's seat.

Gabriella was laying in the bed, and Troy was beside her on the chair. "Brie.. are you doing okay?" she bit her lip, "I..No.. I'm sorry.. I yelled at you.. I just had really bad contractions-" then another contraction came, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he got up fast going over to her, "Brie!" she looked up at him, "Oh please don't yell at my vagina." "I'm not gonna." Gabriella moaned in pain, "G-Get the doctor..please..."

"Oh...okay..." Troy says, swallowing a lump that kept on rising and threatening to rise back up and exit his mouth. "I'll uh...go get the uh...doctor-" "AH!" Gabriella yelled, Troy ran out of the room into the hall. The doctor's were busy, oh that's just...PERFECT! "Excuse me!" Troy calls out, reaching a doctor, and grabbing him by his arm, "Hey..excuse my girlfriend is in labour-" "then your assigned doctor will be with you momentarily, all right? Be patient." "What-no! NO!" Troy calls out, but the doctor shakes him off and continues walking. so ...in...FURIATING!

Troy ran a hand through his hair, walking back up to the counter, "Exscuse me! I need Gabriella Montez's Doctor! Now! she's in labor!" The nurse flinched at his yell, but nodded speaking into the speaker, "Doctor Coleman, Your needed in the Delievery Room.. Quickly."

Troy ran back into her room and she was shutting her eyes, breathing through her nose, "Oh my god! I.. It hurts!" she cried. Troy grabbed her hand, "Do you need me to do anything for you?" she smiled, "I just need you here with me.. but I do need you to call Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, My Mom, My Sister, Your Parents..and.. and your brother."

Troy nodded, turning around quickly to run out the door but then Gabriella screamed again, throwing her head back to make it echo off the walls. That's when Troy instinctively turned back and just knelt in front of her raised legs, his face lined up with her vagina, "don't you show your head to me yet Little Boy! You hear me? NOT YET!" "TROY!" Gabriella yelled, "Please! Do. Not. Yell. At. My. Vagina. I have enough pressure as it is...DON'T ADD TO IT!"

Troy nodded, "Sorry.." Then he stood up. Then Doctor Coleman walked in, "what seems to be the problem-" Gabriella screamed, "What's the problem? what's the fucking problem! My Fucking PROBLEM IS I HAVE A BUN IN THE FUCKING OVEN THAT'S ABOUT TO COME OUT!" the doctor nodded, "Alright Miss Montez, Let's take a look to see how far you are." he looked down at her vagina to see that she was only 10 centimeters. Perfect. He nodded, "Okay. Gabriella your ready to give birth to your baby boy."

Gabriella, with a sweaty forehead, leaned her head back, "Finally..." Troy gulped, trying to stay near her head so he wouldn't see 'the bun' that's coming out of 'the oven'. The doctor sighed, positioning himself closer to her vagina and then said, "Push Gabriella. Now." And she pushed. Crap. Troy grabbed her hand, instantly, she squeezed the fucking shit out of him.

"AH!" Troy screamed, "Ah...my-my...Brie my hand!" "Troy! I'm giving birth right now!" she yells, pushing the baby out as hard as she can, "Kind of need a distracting from the seering pain right now!" "it can't be that bad!" "YOU WANNA TRY IT!"

Troy gulped, "I kind of can't-" "Yeah. I didn't think so!" she yelled. "Come on Gabriella..Come on!" The doctor yelled. "One more push!" he yelled. Gabriella leaned her head back screaming, and squeezed with all her might. Soon, Her baby boy was squeezed out, and was taken to get a bath, while they cleaned up, and stiched back up Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "Troy..I did it! I'm a mommy! thank you so much!" she hugged him tightly kissing his lips. "No problem Brie.. Thanks for making me a father." The nurses came back with a blue blanket, "heres your baby boy. Logan Aaron Bolton." they placed Logan in Gabriella's arms, and she gasped, "Troy.. he.. he looks like me, with your hair.. he has my eyes." she smiled tears in her eyes.

Troy smiled, "His Beautiful Brie.. we did a good job." she giggled, "Troy." she laughed at him, then smiled at her son, "Daddy's so silly." she played with his little hand. She kissed his forehead, "Wait till mommy gets you home. I'm going to spoil you rotten." she giggled, "I think you've already did Brie." Troy chuckled. she smiled at him kissing his lips, "Do you want to hold your son?"

Troy smiled, "I'd love too...but I gotta call people.." Gabriella smiled, "I told you to call before Logan came-" "I know, but you screamed, I yelled at your vagina and I forgot." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "funny...go call, I want Bailey to meet his nephew-slash-godson." Troy barely stomached that grimace, he still had yet to talk to his brother about...what was said...a few days ago.

"Yeah..." Troy said, "I'll er, call him." even if he was a little uncomfortable doing so. Gabriella turned her attention back to little Logan, "you're a pretty baby...yes you are...a pretty baby." Troy stepped out of the room, holding his cellphone to his ear, dialing his parents first. He needed to work up enough nerve to call his brother...hell, he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk yet. Was Bailey ready to talk?

**TGTGTGTG**

After Troy had called everybody, and texted his brother. he went back into the room to find that his son's had opened. Troy smiled walking over, "Hey. his eyes are open." she giggled, "I know.. look how brown they are." she smiled feeding him a bottle. Troy smiled at this, she was a natural, and he made her so happy. "he has your beautiful Hersey brown eyes." she giggled at him, kissing his lips, "did you call everybody?" he nodded. she smiled, "You know, It's weird that my family hasen't met your family yet, and we already have Logan here." she looked at baby logan and rubbed her nose against his.

"Brie, maybe...maybe we should wait to introduce your mother to Logan and my family-" "Why?" Gabriella asked, looking at him, "she's my mom-" "who likes to interfere in what isn't her affairs." Gabriella nods in understanding, "don't I know that ...she's trying to push me and Shane back together. I hate him." "You don't hate him..." "you're right, I don't." "you don't?" "No. I just severely dislike him."

Troy chuckled, "But yeah, we should wait till they meet logan to introduce our families to each other." Gabriella sighed, "Troy, I'm sorry, but my mother like hates you." Troy chuckled, "I kind of figured, why does she hate me so bad?" Gabriella sighed, "See, my mom, when I first go together with shane, he was like the son she never had, he did things for her, took her to the store, and he was great with my niece and everything.. so she always pictured me with shane.. and no one else."

"And she's still holding on to the image of you two?" Troy asked, Gabriella nods, rolling her eyes, "yes, and it's embarrasing!" Logan squirms in her arms, "Oh ...baby boy," "Brie...can I hold him?" she smiles gently, "yeah...he'd like that." she gently places Logan in Troy's arms that form a baby-sized cradle. Perfect fit.

Troy smiled down at his son, "Hey Buddy." he cooed, "hey..I'm your daddy." Gabriella smiled, "It's a perfect fit." she giggled. he smiled at her, kissing her forehead,"I can't wait to get this little guy home." Gabriella smiled, "Me Either.. I miss home." she laughed. Troy smiled, "When is your sister and niece coming up?" Gabriella sighed, "Well, her and my niece Rylee, Who is 2, had just now moved back here, so they should be coming up-" then there was a knock on the door, "Now." Gabriella giggled, "Come in."

Then came in Gabriella's older sister, "Hey baby sis.. is this my nephew." she gasped at the baby boy that Troy was holding. Gabriella smiled, "Yes, This is my son and your nephew logan, and this is Troy, my boyfriend." Her sister smiled, "Hey, I'm Mary, Gabriella's older sister.. and this is my niece Rylee." she held her daughter's hand.

Troy smiled, "It's great to meet you both.. thanks for coming." Mary nodded, "No problem. I love my baby sister, and my new baby nephew." Gabriella laughed, "Well, Thanks so much for stopping by Sis, But I am exhausted." Mary laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean.. get some rest, Mom told me to tell you she won't be here till tomorrow."

Gabriella nodded, "Okay..I love you." then she looked towards the little girl, "I love you Rylee." Rylee giggled, "I love you Aunt Gabi." Mary smiled, "I'll call you when you get home." and Mary left with Rylee. Troy smiled, "Well your sister seems to love me." he chuckled. Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, she likes everybody.. unlike my mom." she yawned, "Sleepy?" Troy asked, Gabriella nodded, "Very...But.. I need to stay awake for your parents to get here."

Troy shook his head, holding Logan to his chest and rocking back and forth, "No...they'll understand, you need to rest." Gabriella fought back a yawn and failed, laying her head on the pillow, "Troy-" "Sleep. Rest. I'll be here with Logan when you wake up."

Gabriella sighed, "Well, I guess I can just take a nap-" Troy kissed her lips, "Hey, why won't I Just lay Logan in his bed next to yours, and I'll lay here with you." Gabriella smiled, "I like the sound of that."

Troy smiled kissing his sleeping son's forehead, "Goodnight Bubba." and he layed him in the bed gently. he got under the covers with Gabriella and she layed her head on his chest. Gabriella yawned wrapping her arms around his waist, "Troy...I.. I decide I'm going to breastfeed Logan." she giggled.

"Uhh..." Troy said, "when you say breastfeeding, you don't mean in public do you?" Gabriella bit her lip, sitting up straight a little, " I mean...whenever Logan is hungry, wherever I am, I feed him." "In public?" "well...yes." "No." "Troy-" "I don't want you to show your...boobies to everyone-" "Troy-" "I forbid it Gabriella." "You forbid it?" "Yes I do.." "then I forbid you to ever sleep in the same bed as me."

Troy sighed, rubbing her back, "I have no idea how I'll survive that-" "you'll find away." Troy rolls his eyes, "yeah..uh huh..wish me luck." Gabriella giggles then it turns into a yawn as she says, "good luck." "Brie I was joking.." she giggles lightly again before the giggle masks into the snore that escaped her tulip lips. Troy smiled, kissing her lips gently and leaning back on the pillow, but just before he closed his eyes, Logan cried and stirred, he chuckles, moving from the bed and going to his son. "Daddy's here..."

He lifted up his son, and cradled him, "Shh.. daddy's here, everything's alright." Logan's cries turned into cooes and baby logan rubbed his eyes, and layed his head against Troy's chest falling back asleep. Troy smiled, "I love you son.. so much." he kissed the top of his head, laying him back in the bed.

He got back into the bed with Gabriella wrapping his arm around her waist. Gabriella stirred a little but was relaxed into his arms. He smiled at her, He had no idea how he was suppose to survive no sex from her. He chuckled at the thought. he stroked her cheek, and kissed her full lips and layed his chin ontop of her head gently, falling asleep himself.


End file.
